For better or for worse
by RomanticLeaf
Summary: Personne n'a vu venir cet heureux événement qu'est le mariage de Kuroko, pas même ses plus proches amis, les membres de la génération miracle. Et ceci pour une bonne raison, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur joueur fantôme décide de se marier si tôt et surtout avec cette personne...En effet, avec cette annonce de mariage, la GM venait tout juste d'apprendre pour leur relation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! Je vous présente ma première fanfic! Ta-dah! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai longuement hésité à la poster et avec le temps j'ai trouvé ça un peu dommage de la laisser pourir dans mon ordi, j'ai donc décidé de sauter le pas! Pour l'instant ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche mais j'espère que le peu vous plaira! Je tiens à préciser au cas où que dans cette fic, les personnages sont tous de jeunes adultes âgés de 25 ans.**

 **Disclaimer : cet incroyable manga qu'est Kuroko no basket est l'oeuvre du génie de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à lui!**

* * *

Prologue :

 _Whenever I hear you, bands begin to play*_

 _4 mai_

.

.

.

\- TETSU-KUN VA SE MARIER?!

Le cri réveilla tout le quartier. Satsuki Momoi put entendre plusieurs de ses voisins se plaindre du bruit et se demander qui était l'idiote qui pouvait crier à une heure pareille. En effet, il n'était que six heures du matin. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire, toute son attention était portée sur un faire-part de mariage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains fébriles.

Ses yeux parcoururent plusieurs fois le message sans qu'elle ne puisse y croire. Le plus étonnant dedans fut le nom du futur partenaire de Tetsuya Kuroko. Choquée, elle ne put se retenir de crier une seconde fois. Le choc était bien trop grand.

Elle se pinça la joue se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver car cela faisait pratiquement 24h qu'elle n'avait pas fermer l'oeil. Rentrant tout juste d'un voyage d'affaire à Nagoya, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver un faire-part de mariage, et qui plus est celui de Kuroko.

Son cher et tendre Tetsu-kun allait se marier! Comment n'avait-elle rien vu venir? Non, il fallait déjà se demander comment elle avait pu rater les signes que Kuroko sortait avec quelqu'un. En effet, avec ce faire-part de mariage, elle venait d'apprendre à l'instant que Kuroko était en couple. Il y avait de quoi être déconcerté. Certes Kuroko était une personne quelque peu imprevisible du fait de cette fâcheuse tendance à disparaitre des radars mais il n'était certainement pas un cachotier. Et le connaissant bien ce genre de nouvelles n'était pas de celles qu'il garderait secret à ses meilleurs amis. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

En parlant d'eux, Momoi se demanda bien comment ils avaient pris la nouvelle. Ils devaient être tout aussi choqués qu'elle. Elle prit immediatement son portable pour leur en parler avant de vraiment réaliser qu'il n'était encore que six heures du matin quand son regard se bloqua stupidement sur l'heure. Mais au lieu d'être découragée, cela provoqua chez la jeune femme une réaction quelque peu inattendue. Quelque chose clochait. Le courrier n'était pas délivré si tôt le matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enveloppe du faire-part et vit la date. Il avait été envoyé deux jours auparavant et donc reçu la veille.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non seulement elle apprenait une nouvelle choquante, mais en retard en plus! D'une journée certes mais si tout le monde avait été informé hier, elle n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps pour être mise au courant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle reçu aucun messages ou coups de fil de ses plus proches amis? En particulier d'un, Kise. Le connaissant il n'aurait pas pu rester longtemps silencieux face à ce surprenant évènement et aurait essayé de demander des explications à son entourage. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait.

 _Stupide Ki-chan_.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Kise avait un emploi du temps chargé en tant que mannequin et acteur. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas encore vu le faire-part dans sa boite aux lettres. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur le reste de la bande pour jouer les comères, ce n'était pas le genre à s'exciter à tout va, même si elle aurait espéré le contraire pour le mariage de l'ex-phantom sixth man.

Cependant, elle avait beau pardonner ses amis pour leur indifférence, il y avait bien une personne envers qui elle ne passerait pas l'éponge aussi facilement. Elle aurait pu être mis au courant si cette personne avait deigné ramassé le courrier! Et force de constater que même cela lui était passé dessus de sa tête étant donné la petit tas de lettres et de publicités. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, la boite aux lettres n'avait pas été ouverte depuis qu'elle était partie pour son voyage d'affaire, c'est-à-dire une semaine. Enervée, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit toute la paperasse et ferma d'un coup sec la boite aux lettres sur lequel était inscrit : _Momoi - Aomine_.

Elle fonça à l'ascenseur appuyant désespérément dessus sur le bouton comme si cela pouvait le faire venir plus vite. En y sortant, elle ne ralentit pas le pas, faisant résonner ses talons dans tout l'étage. Elle prit ses clés et l'inséra dans la serrure avant de débouler dans l'appartement.

\- Dai-chan! cria-t-elle dans la salle de séjour, cherchant du regard une tête familière.

Aucun bruit. Aucun signe de vie. Evidemment à six heures du matin, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que son ami d'enfance et colocataire, Daiki Aomine, soit réveillé et en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Donc ce regard se fixa sur une certaine porte.

Sans ménagement, elle pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme telle une tornade.

\- Dai-chan!

\- La ferme et dégage de là, Satsuki! Tu vois bien que je suis encore en train de dormir!, grommela Aomine mettant son oreiller contre sa tête pour ne l'écouter et retourner à son sommeil.

Mais Momoi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas! Tu viens juste de me répondre!

Elle tira violemment sa couette vers elle et partit ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! s'exclama Aomine, soudainement aveuglé par la lumière vive du matin.

Pendant que le basané tentait de se remettre de ce réveil en force, Momoi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa chambre, et vit exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait de la part d'un jeune homme celibataire. C'était le bordel, comme toujours dirait-elle. Ménage ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire d'Aomine à son plus grand désarroi. Des vêtements sales trainaient au sol (certainement depuis un bon moment vu l'odeur) ainsi que quelques revues érotiques que le basané ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher depuis qu'il vivait avec elle.

\- Espèce de ganguro bon à rien! Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser l'appartement seul! Regarde ta chambre!

\- Sérieux? Tu me réveilles à six heures du matin pour me faire chier avec ton foutu ménage! Tsk, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère...!

\- Parce que tu ne le fais jamais!, s'écria Momoi avec une pointe d'exaspération avant de se masser l'arête du nez pour reprendre son calme, Mais bref on s'en fiche, il y a plus important!

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui montra le petit tas de lettres et publicités qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Tu as oublié de les prendre, je me trompe? Ca fait une semaine que ça traine dans la boite aux lettres!

Le basané tiqua, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie d'enfance lui prenait la tête de si bon matin pour de vulgaires lettres, bien qu'il ne fit pas vraiment l'effort de le savoir. Il se foutait bien de savoir ce

\- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'ai oublié? La plupart du temps, c'est juste des factures et des conneries administratives.

Il se mit à bailler puis se leva en cherchant de quoi s'habiller, étant simplement vêtu d'un simple boxer. Il enfila un t-shirt blanc un jogging gris qu'il ramassa par terre.

\- Un ou deux jours, qu'est-ce que ça change? Ils vont pas s'envoler à ce que je sache. Pourquoi t'es enervée pour si peu? Aomine lui demanda sans attendre de réponses particulières.

Face à l'insouciance de son ami d'enfance, Momoi soupira. Voilà exactement la raison pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas laisser Aomine seule. Malgré les années, le jeune homme restait fidèle à lui-même. Il allait et faisait les choses à son propre rythme et personne ne l'en empêcherait de vivre ainsi. Et parfois, Momoi était bien curieuse de savoir comment ce même homme était devenu officier de police avec un si faible sens des responsabilités. Bien evidemment, il n'avait pas que des défauts, mais cela était-il étrange de dire que la plupart de ses qualités émergeaient de ses defauts en question?

Ne trouvant même plus l'énergie de lui parler, Momoi pressa le faire-part contre son torse.

\- Regarde par toi-même!

Aomine grimaça et prit l'objet en question de manière réticente, n'ayant aucun envie de lire un bout de papier. Avant de le lire, il l'examina brievement. A première vue, il crut à une de ces invitations à des soirées barbantes et pompeuses, bien qu'il ne sache pas par quel miracle ce genre d'invitation avait atterri dans sa boite aux lettres. Le papier était d'excellente qualité, blanc immaculé. Sur celui-ci, son attention se focalisa sur le ruban en dentelle blanc nacrée meticuleusement noué au centre. Le noeud était décoré d'une petite pièce ronde en tissu de qualité qui scellait le contenu, et sur lequel il put y lire deux lettres cursives en argent se chevauchant l'une et l'autre, « _ST_ ».

Mettant fin au suspense, il ouvrit le faire-part et entama la lecture du contenu avec une indifférence totale, au moment où...

\- HAAAAA?!

Son étonnement résonna dans la pièce, même dans tous l'appartement. Les pauvres voisins devaient au bout du rouleau à entendre des cris si tôt le matin.

Aomine ne décolla pas ses yeux du faire-part, ils étaient même sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il n'en revenait pas. Momoi eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant sa réaction. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était dans le même état de choc.

\- Sans déconner! Tetsu et...C-C'est pour de vrai?

Il la regarda comme s'il avait besoin de la confirmation de quelqu'un pour y croire.

\- Ca m'a l'air bien vrai, si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle, Ils n'auraient pas envoyer des faire-parts de mariage pour nous faire une simple blague. Ce n'est pas le genre de Tetsu-kun.

\- Ni le _sien_ , tu vas me dire. marmonna le basané assez bas pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Momoi n'en dit rien bien qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux noms associés dans le faire-part et soupira, Putain...Comment ça se fait que j'ai rien remarqué entre eux? Depuis quand ces deux-là...!

Aomine n'arriva même pas à terminer sa phrase tellement il fut pris de court par la nouvelle.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué, le rassura Momoi, Ils l'ont bien cachés...Mais ça n'a rien de surprenant venant d'eux deux.

Même si au fond d'elle, cela semblait sonner creux. Elle aussi avait été vexée d'apprendre de la sorte leur relation. Certes elle comprenait le desir du couple de vouloir les tenir à l'écart de leur relation intime mais pas au point de la garder secrète jusqu'au mariage. Ils n'étaient quand même pas de simple connaissances!

Elle entendait bien que chacun avait sa propre vie et carrière maintenant et inévitablement, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble qu'auparavant. Mais ils se connaissaient tous depuis le collège et avaient forgé un lien fort entre eux que même le temps ou la distance ne pouvaient briser facilement. Alors n'était-ce pas normal de se sentir quelque peu trahi par cette annonce si tardive?

 _Tetsu-kun...Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?_

Momoi suivit Aomine dans le séjour puis ce dernier s'arrêta net dans la piece. La jeune femme regarda son large dos un moment avant de demander :

\- Dai-chan, tu es fâché?

A la question, sa main était prête à écraser le faire-part mais avec une retenue incroyable bien qu'inhabituelle, il se contenta juste de le jeter sur la table du sejour.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis! Ils ne nous disent rien et nous envoient cette putain d'invitation à leur mariage comme si de rien était! Ils nous prennent pour qui?! C'était quand même la moindre des choses de nous dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble avant de nous annoncer leur mariage!

Momoi était du même avis.

\- Ils ont sûrement leur raison, essaya-t-elle de tempérer les choses. Il est vrai que Kuroko ne n'agirait pas de cette manière sans bonne raison, et il allait de même pour son partenaire.

Aomine lâcha un long et profond soupir pour reprendre ses esprits et tenta de se convraincre de la même chose.

\- Tch, ils ont plutôt intérêt à en avoir une bonne. Je n'écouterai que ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement. La tension retombée, elle partit en direction de la cuisine.

\- Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veu—"

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Il ne la laissa même pas terminer et disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Momoi fixa la porte puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le son de l'eau.

Apparement, il avait très mal pris la nouvelle. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir?

Seule, Momoi partit dans le balcon avec sa tasse de thé à la main et respira pleinement l'air de printemps qui lui vida l'esprit puis elle contempla le ciel bleu. Dans sa divagation, elle vit Kuroko lui sourire et tendre sa main vers elle. Un petit rire innocent défroissa son expression, il avait toujours eu cette effet sur elle à chaque fois qu'il occupait ses pensées. Des centaines voire des milliers de fois, elle avait rêvé de scénarios romantiques où Kuroko était son petit-ami, son fiancé, son mari, son prince charmant ou même son héros...où elle l'avait rien que pour elle.

Il n'était qu'à elle.

...Mais seulement dans ses rêves.

En réalité, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Cela a toujours été le cas et cela le resterait, même si une partie d'elle bien enfouie au plus profond de son être aurait espéré une meilleure fin.

Son affection pour lui n'était un secret pour personne. Elle l'aimait, et savoir qu'elle n'était pas la personne qui le comblerait de bonheur avait de quoi faire mal et faire émerger quelques mauvais sentiment.

Non, elle n'était pas jalouse de l'élu du coeur de Kuroko – okay, il fallait bien se l'avouer, elle l'était un peu. Un amour qu'elle porte pour lui depuis environ treize ans ne pouvait pas être oublier ou abandonner en un claquement de doigt, ou bien ses sentiments envers lui aurait été bien creux.

De toute manière, elle ne pouvait si résoudre. En tout cas, pas de la manière dont Kuroko s'y ait prit. Quitte à ne pas être l'elu de son coeur, elle aurait au moins préféré l'entendre de sa propre bouche au lieu de le comprendre au travers d'un faire-part de mariage.

C'était à se demander si elle avait vraiment compté à ses yeux? Peut-être pas en tant que potentielle petit-amie mais au moins en tant que meilleure amie.

Ses sentiments l'avaient-ils touché? Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu?

A douter de cette manière, Momoi secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir ces mauvaises pensées de l'esprit. Franchement, le manque de sommeil la rendit très sentimentale. Qu'y pouvait-elle? Il s'agissait tout de même de son Tetsu-kun.

Et à ce moment-là, elle s'interrogea sur la réaction du reste de la bande à propos de ce mariage.

Elle n'allait pas attendre très longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Plus tard dans la journée, elle reçut un message provenant d'un certain roux lui indiquant de venir à l'«endroit habituel» vers 20h. Lorsqu'elle lut les noms familiers dans la liste des destinataires, elle eut un petit sourire.

La Génération miracle allait se réunir le soir même pour parler mariage.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ca sera tout pour le moment. Le prochain chapitre ne saurait tardé. La GM au complet et quelques surprises qui ne seront peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde!**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas review si vous avez aimez ou me faire part de vos impressions! Toute critique constructive est bonne à lire!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 ***Concernant le titre de ce chapitre et des autres à venir, il s'agit de paroles tirées de la chanson " _Serenade for two_ " de l'anime Yuri on ice. C'est cette chanson qui m'a inspirée à écrire cet fanfic et disons qu'elle est comme le fil directeur quant à la suite de cette fic. A chaque fois que je l'écoute, j'imagine les deux mariés danser sur cette chanson en se regardant amoureusement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Me revoilà! Avant toute chose, merci à vous pour ces merveilleuses reviews et à vous qui avez lu avec intérêt ce début d'histoire! Vraiment merci! Dans ce chapitre, je lève le voile sur l'identité du partenaire de Kuroko! Et oui, l'intrigue principale se situe autre part comme vous l'auriez peut-être deviné, et je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts à ce sujet quand vous aurez terminé de lire ce chapitre. Sans plus de suspense, je vous laisse apprécier cette réunion mouvementée!**

 _ **Reviews corner :**_

 **Cline kagehina : Et j'espère que cette suite confirmera ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire!**

 **NaomiWeaver : Wow! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à tant d'analyse mais qu'est-ce que j'apprécie! J'aime beaucoup tes théories et raisonnements sur l'élu du coeur de Kuroko, et en effet les deux lettres correspondent bien aux prénoms des futurs mariés. A savoir à qui correspond ce fameux S, je ne peux que te laisser le découvrir dans ce chapitre! Il est vrai qu'avec cette seule lettre, ça fait pas mal de prétendants pour Kuroko. Pour être honnête, je n'en comptais pas autant, il y en a certains dont j'avais complètement zappés le fait qu'ils portaient un prénom commençant par S! Bref, j'espère juste que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que le prologue!**

 **Yuki-chan : je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ce début d'histoire! Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas plus te prendre la tête bien longtemps pour savoir qui est le prétendant de Kuroko! La réponse est juste dans le chapitre ci-dessous! Pour les réactions de la GM, elles seront aussi colorées que leurs cheveux!**

 **Disclaimer : cet incroyable manga qu'est Kuroko no basuke est l'oeuvre du génie de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à lui!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 _It's our serenade for two_

 _4 mai_

.

.

.

L'«endroit habituel» était un simple _izakaya_ où le groupe d'amis avait l'habitude de se rendre pour se voir et discuter. Au début, il n'y avait juste que Aomine, Momoi et Kuroko qui venaient s'y stopper certains soirs pour parler de leur journées respectives ou tout simplement passer du bon temps. Ryōta Kise fut le suivant à apprécier l'ambiance et ces petits moments de réunion avec ses amis, lesquels lui avaient fortement manqué soit dit en passant. Ensuite vint le tour de Shintarō Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara et enfin Seijūrō Akashi.

Ce genre de réunion leur rappelait en quelque sorte leurs années de collège, lorsqu'ils allaient acheter et manger des glaces à la supérette du coin après un bon entrainement de basketball. Bien qu'aucun des garçons n'avait osé l'avouer ouvertement, ces moments étaient appréciés de tous à l'époque.

A présent, ce n'était plus la supérette du coin mais cet _izakaya,_ l'endroit où ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble.

L'endroit habituel.

La plupart des membres de l'ancienne Génération Miracle étaient déjà tous réunis autour d'une longue table basse noire dans un des compartiments privés de l' _izakaya_. En attendant que la bande soit au complet, Kise était en train de faire la promotion de son tout nouveau photobook, qui allait sortir très prochainement, à ce pauvre Midorima assis en face de lui. L'homme aux cheveux verts n'avait rien demandé et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son calme face aux blabla incessants du mannequin, mais la veine pulsante sur sa tempe allait finir par exploser à ce rythme. A la droite de Midorima, Murasakibara ne montra pas le moindre intérêt pour le photobook, ni même au reste de la table, son nez était plongé dans le menu. Devant si peu d'enthousiasme, Kise changea de cibles qui n'étaient autre que Momoi et Aomine assis à sa droite. Le basané ayant senti son regard pétillant sur lui l'envoya balader sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui montrer une seule photo de son photobook. Il fallait croire qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'intéressait vraiment à son travail, bien que Momoi eût la gentillesse de lui faire un petit compliment.

Ignoré, Kise fit la moue dans son coin juste le temps de se remettre des réactions froides de ses amis. Le jeune mannequin comprit bien que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie avec cette histoire inattendue de mariage mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne profiter du moment où ils étaient tous ensemble.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu froid, les gars? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas été réuni de cette manière. D'habitude, il manque toujours un de nous à l'appel, Kise fit la remarque espérant provoquer quelques réactions mais en vain. Sans plus rien attendre d'eux, le blond posa sa tête sur sa main et consulta son smartphone en réconfort. Il lut vite fait l'heure et marmonna :

\- Et comme toujours, celui qui nous appelle est en retard...

Il était 20h11, alors qu'ils devaient tous venir à 20h tapante.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup. Akashi devrait sérieusement aller s'acheter une montre sans déconner. Son horloge interne doit être bousillé pour arriver constamment en retard, bougonna Aomine.

\- Aka-chin ne fait aucun effort, suivit Murasakibara avant d'appeler une serveuse qui passait près de leur table pour commander.

\- Comme si vous deux étiez des exemples!, Momoi s'exclama croyant à peine ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas acheté une à Noël si ça t'énerve tant, Aomine?

Contre toute attente, Midorima se joignit à la conversation et poursuivit :

\- Au lieu d'une revue érotique, une montre aurait certainement été un meilleur choix et beaucoup plus pratique. Ca nous aurait fait gagner beaucoup du temps à mon avis.

\- Midorin!, interjecta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle comprit que Midorima semblait être du même avis que Aomine concernant l'horloge interne défaillante d'Akashi. Sa patience devait être vraiment usée pour émettre ce genre de commentaire, alors Momoi évita d'en rajouter.

\- Franchement, qui offrirait une revue érotique en cadeau de noël, encore moins en cadeau tout court?, demanda Kise sur un ton presque sarcastique.

\- Oh, ça va, Kise! J'aurais bien voulu te voir offrir un cadeau de noël à Akashi, s'énerva Aomine, n'appréciant pas que le mannequin le prenne pour un idiot, Je vous l'ai déjà dit je savais pas quoi lui acheter!

Noël dernier, Momoi avait organisé une fête pour le réveillon où la Génération Miracle et la plupart de leur amis étaient conviés. Pour résoudre le problème des cadeaux et pimenter la fête, Momoi avait demandé au préalable à ses invités de tirer au sort la personne à qui ils allaient devoir offrir leur cadeau. Et donc, Aomine eût la grosse malchance de tomber sur Akashi. Allez savoir quel genre de cadeau pourrait faire plaisir à Akashi! Evidemment, Aomine n'en avait aucune idée, c'est vrai à part le basketball ils ne partageaient aucun points en commun. Face à cette indéniable vérité et étant une personne très, très occupée, le basané ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures. Il acheta la première chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux et les avait fait briller : une revue érotique de premier choix.

Il n'avait pas regretté son choix, même aujourd'hui. La tête d'Akashi quand il avait ouvert son cadeau faisait partie de ses nombreux souvenirs qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

De toute manière, il se fichait éperdument de l'avis d'Akashi sur son cadeau, s'étant dit que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait toujours se plaindre à Momoi.

\- J'ai donc choisi en fonction de mes préférences. S'il y a au moins une personne contente dans l'histoire, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Dis, Aominecchi, on t'a déjà dit que tu es égocentrique? fit Kise en souriant nerveusement après avoir entendu de telles absurdités.

\- Oi! C'était quand même une édition limitée! _Santa edition_! Je ne lui ai pas acheté une connerie comme ton photobook, Kise!

\- Hey! Il y a plein de gens qui l'attendent avec impatience!, protesta le mannequin agitant l'objet en question.

\- On peut dire que tu sais utiliser ton argent, Aomine, Midorima ajouta sans payer attention aux protestations de Kise. Son ton sarcastique lui valut un regard agacé de son interlocuteur lui lançant de s'occuper de ses affaires, cependant, l'ex-arrière de la Génération Miracle n'en avait pas fini avec lui :

\- Ton cadeau était de mauvais goût pour un homme sur le point de se marier dans six mois.

Le visage d'Aomine se rembrunit, ce qu'il venait d'entendre fit inexorablement bouillonner son sang. Il n'était pas véxé par la remarque, non, car elle éveilla en lui plus que de la simple irritation.

\- Parce que tu étais peut-être au courant qu'Akashi sortait avec Tetsu à ce moment-là?, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir contenir sa soudaine colère.

Midorima soutint le regard du bleu silencieusement attendant quelques secondes pour que sa colère descende d'un cran pour parler. Il vit dans ses yeux les raisons de sa colère et ne lui en tint pas rigueur sur le coup. Personnellement, il ressentait ce même sentiment, à un degré moindre certes mais il comprenait.

\- Non, je dois avouer que je ne me suis douté de rien pour Akashi et Kuroko. Quand j'ai reçu le faire-part hier, j'ai été plutôt choqué, fnit par répondre le vert en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Moi aussi, pour être honnête, admit Kise à son tour, je me suis même étouffé avec de l'eau en lisant l'invitation. Heureusement que mon manager était là où je ne serais pas là.

Le sujet sensible au coeur de la discussion, la tension devint palpable, même l'ambiance guillerette du lieu ne parvenait pas à détendre les visages. S'ensuit un long silence, qui fut brisé par le jeune mannequin :

\- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre que Kurokocchi et Akashicchi soient ensemble?, osa-t-il demander à ses camarades.

Seuls Momoi et Murasakibara portèrent leur attention sur lui mais leurs lèvres restèrent fermer.

\- Je ne questionne pas leur couple en lui-même, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a toujours des signes qui trahissent une relation amoureuse. Etant leurs plus proches amis, on aurait au moins dû remarquer un changement que ce soit dans leur regard ou leur manière d'agir. Se douter de quelque chose, quoi! Et pourtant on n'y a vu que du feu...Aussi prudents soient-ils, ce n'est quand même pas possible qu'ils aient pu _nous_ cacher leur relation aussi bien si longtemps. En plus j'ai beau essayé de savoir à quel moment ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, rien de concret ne me vient en tête!

En écoutant Kise, le groupe considéra son opinion avec intérêt, le trouvant même pertinent. Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, nul ne pouvait nier que Kuroko et Akashi s'entendaient relativement bien et entretenaient de bonnes relations amicales. Entre eux, il y avait cette alchimie née d'un respect mutuel mais jamais rien qui pouvait être lié de près ou de loin à de l'amour avec un grand A. Ils s'estimaient l'un et l'autre, rien de plus. Avec le temps, cette relation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, elle demeurait ordinairement la même. A les regarder ensemble, tout le monde pouvait dire qu'ils étaient de très bons amis sans que personne doute de plus. Et pour cause, il ne **devrait** rien à voir à suspecter. Alors qu'est-ce qui fût l'étincelle entre eux-deux?

\- Aka-chin a toujours remarqué Kuro-chin malgré sa faible présence.

Quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent Murasakibara avec incrédulité. Malgré ce gain d'attention subit, le géant ne prit aucunement la peine de détailler le reste de ses pensées et croqua dans une croquette au crabe, laissant ses mots cogiter dans le cerveau de ses amis.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, Murasakibara, il est vrai qu'Akashi n'a jamais failli à sentir sa présence, releva Midorima en accordant une certaine importance aux propos de son voisin de table, la seule fois où je l'ai vu sursauté à la vue de Kuroko était lors de notre première rencontre avec celui-ci.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il sait juste bien le cacher, grommela Aomine, peu convaincu, puis prit une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même que le fait qu'Akashicchi remarque tout le temps Kurokocchi soit un signe...d'amour?

Kise ne put contenir sa surprise et ses doutes par ce que Murasakibara et Midorima semblait avancer. Pour lui, ce fait était tout à fait anodin car tout le monde connaissait les capacités d'observation extrêmement développées de l'ex-capitaine de la Génération Miracle. Rien ne lui échappait.

\- Qui sait?, Midorima haussa vaguement ses épaules mais détailla tout de même le fond de sa pensée afin d'enlever tous les regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui, Je ne vous apprend rien en disant qu'Akashi possède un excellent sens de l'observation, et que de ce fait, il remarque Kuroko par simple habitude. Mais ce détail en lui-même est étrange quand on y pense, s'il ne s'agit que de son sens de l'observation, Akashi ne devrait _systématiquement_ pas réussir à payer attention à Kuroko.

Les regards interrogateurs devinrent confus. Aomine et Kise s'échangèrent un regard, n'ayant absolument pas compris là où voulait en venir Midorima.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Kise en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est pourtant simple, intervint super Momoi en venant à la rescousse du mannequin et du basané, Midorin est en train de dire que même avec son sens de l'observation aiguisé, Akashi-kun ne devrait pas voir Tetsu-kun **tout le temps**. Il est impossible de garder constamment un oeil sur quelqu'un à moins de vraiment le vouloir, et ça l'est encore plus quand ce quelqu'un est Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun doit certainement lui payer une **énorme** attention pour ne jamais faillir à le voir.

\- Et donc?, s'impatienta Aomine.

Midorima poussa un soupir discret face à la lenteur d'esprit de son ami, alors que même Kise semblait avoir compris de suite.

\- Idiot!, s'exclama la rose, C'est ça qui est étrange! Si c'était de la simple amitié, Akashi-kun n'accorderait pas autant d'importance à Tetsu-kun!

Résumé ainsi, Aomine comprit, et autant dire qu'il voyait Akashi sous une nouvelle lumière à ce moment précis, même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir ainsi. Il attrapa son verre en espérant bien digérer cette étrange image de la même manière que sa bière.

\- Et si on en revient à ce qu'a dit Mukkun, on peut le comprendre aussi de cette façon : Akashi ne peut pas enlever ses yeux de Testu-kun, tout simplement! C'est comme l'amour au premier regard!

A cette déclaration plus qu'absurde, Aomine recracha sa bière et manqua bien de s'étouffer avec, heureusement que les places devant lui étaient vide. Momoi vint lui tapoter le dos puis prit une serviette pour nettoyer la table.

\- Sacchin est maligne. Tu veux une brochette? Ils ont utilisé une toute nouvelle recette.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Murasakibara lui tendit une brochette de poulet. Face au compliment et à la surprenante générosité du géant, Momoi acquiesça simplement avec un petit rire nerveux tout en acceptant la brochette.

-Parce que tu vas me faire croire que c'est ce que tu voulais nous faire remarquer depuis le début, Murasakibara?, Aomine s'adressa au géant entre quelques toussetements dû à la bière restée en travers de sa gorge.

Murasakibara pencha vaguement sa tête et dit :

\- Pas vraiment...J'ai fait que partager ce que j'ai toujours trouvé de bizarre entre Aka-chin et Kuro-chin. Ca m'a toujours énervé d'être surpris par Kuro-chin alors qu'Aka-chin semble ne jamais se faire avoir. Alors je suis vraiment impressionné par l'esprit de déduction de Sacchin car tout s'explique maintenant.

L'explication semblait plus ou moins satisfaire Murasakibara, et à cela, les autres ne relevèrent pas. Midorima prit une gorgée de son thé oolong et Kise leva les yeux au plafond avant de retomber vers l'ouverture du compartiment privé où se tenait un homme aux cheveux rouges à l'allure féroce.

\- Kagamin!

\- Désolé pour le retard, les gars! J'ai été pris dans les embouteillages, s'excusa-t-il avant de saluer la table et prendre place à côté de Midorima.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Akashicchi t'avait aussi invité, Kagamicchi. Content de te voir!

A l'accueil, le nouvel arrivant lui adressa un large sourire tout en enlevant sa veste en cuir, puis son regard se balada autour de la table. Quelques verres, petits plats à moitié entamés et assiettes vides se présentaient sous ses yeux. Un serveur passa près de leur compartiment et prit rapidement sa commande. Ceci fait, il retourna son attention au groupe :

\- A ce que je vois les deux toutereaux ne sont pas encore là. Et moi qui croyait que j'allais être le dernier.

\- C'est mal connaître, Akashi, tu peux me croire, dit Aomine.

\- Je veux bien le croire, Kagami acquiesça en se rémémorant quelques souvenirs concernant l'ancien capitaine de la Génération Miracle. Même si sa mauvaise opinion sur ce dernier s'était quelque peu tempérée avec les années, il n'avait jamais oublié le coup du ciseau. Jamais. Il faut dire que voir les pointes affutées d'un ciseau foncer droit entre les deux yeux avait de quoi traumatiser le plus téméraire des hommes!

\- Ca va bientôt faire plus de vingt minutes, constata Momoi après avoir jeté un oeil à sa montre.

Aomine siffla :

\- Il est en train de nous faire un nouveau record.

\- Ca suffit avec ça, Aomine, l'arrêta immédiatement le vert, n'étant plus du tout d'humeur à écouter ses sarcasmes.

Le basané ne répliqua rien et but sa boisson dans son coin, le visage rembrunit. La mauvaise humeur des deux hommes n'échappa pas à l'oeil de Kagami, cependant, il n'en cernait pas l'origine. En quête de réponse, son regard fit un tour de la table, et les expressions plus ou moins tendues qu'il lisait sur les visages le rendit très perplexe. Ca ne respirait pas exactement la jovialité ici. N'étaient-ils tous pas venus célébrer un mariage?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous en faîtes une de ces têtes, Kagami leur fit remarquer.

En réaction, seule Momoi émit quelques sons ressemblant à des syllabes mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était embarrassée par sa question, pourtant Kagami ne pensait pas avoir demandé quelque chose de bizarre.

La jeune femme hésita à parler du sujet sensible, qu'était la relation Kuroko-Akashi, voulant éviter de plomber l'ambiance encore plus. Mais voyant qu'Aomine et cie ne montraient aucun intention de l'aider à dissiper l'inquiétude de Kagami, elle se vexa et décida d'y aller cash :

\- Avant que tu arrives, on était en train de parler du mariage de Tetsu-kun et comment dire...Hmm, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu soudain, Kagamin?

\- Ha?

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de lâcher cette exclamation, et bien qu'il ne comprenne exactement la raison de sa question, il y répondit :

\- En quoi ça l'est? A mon avis, on est à l'âge idéal pour se marier. Il n'y a rien de bizarre à ce que Kuroko se marie maintenant.

\- T'es con ou quoi?, le basané partit au quart de tour. Kagami répondit par un froncement de sourcil à être agressé de la sorte alors que sa réponse n'avait rien de méchant, ni de contrariant, On te demande si tu as vu venir tout ça! Ce foutu mariage entre Tetsu et Akashi!

Une fois que l'ex-ace de Seirin comprit le raison de l'emportement de son rival, son vif mécontentement s'estompa. Malgré les apparences, lui non plus n'avait pas encore complètement digéré la nouvelle du mariage.

\- Oh, c'était ça...Moi qui pensait être le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué à leur sujet, on dirait que vous non plus. Ca m'étonne franchement, j'aurais parié que Kuroko dirait au moins à l'un d'entre vous qu'il sortait avec Akashi.

\- Bienvenu au club, blagua Kise à moitié.

\- Mais pour parler honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire que je me réjouisse de la nouvelle. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas même pas le pourquoi du comment Kuroko a décidé de se marier avec Akashi, et encore moins comment ils en sont venus à sortir ensemble. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans toute cette histoire c'est pourquoi ils ne nous ont jamais officiellement annoncés leur relation amoureuse!

Tout le monde s'accorda avec Kagami sur ce point.

\- C'est vrai...On dirait qu'ils ont peur qu'on s'oppose à leur relation, ajouta Momoi avec une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Hmm...A mon avis, je doute qu'Aka-chin céderait à ce genre de pression, se manifesta Murasakibara entre deux bouchées de ravioli, Même si on s'opposait à leur relation, il aurait tout de même continuer à fréquenter Kuro-chin. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons lui dicter le contraire. C'est d'Aka-chin dont on parle...

Tous entendirent Murasakibara, et ne purent qu'approuver cette incontestable vérité. Il est vrai qu'à une époque lointaine Akashi était absolu, n'acceptant personne, même pas ses propres coéquipiers, de contester ses décisions ou de s'opposer à lui tout simplement. Et bien que cet être absolu avait retrouvé une certaine humanité après que Kuroko, Kagami et toute l'équipe de Seirin lui ait donné une bonne leçon à la Winter cup neuf ans aupararavant, Akashi n'en restait pas moins une personne contre laquelle il était difficile de tenir tête.

Midorima soupira par dépit face à l'argument, il aurait aimé dire le contraire mais il connaissait suffisament Akashi pour éviter de contester à chaque fois le fait que son meilleur ami soit un redoutable ennemi à confronter. Puis il dit :

\- Peut-être n'est-ce pas le cas pour lui mais Kuroko peut le penser.

Momoi hoqueta de surprise avant de s'exclamer :

\- Pourquoi Tetsu penserait ça? On est tous amis!

\- Le problème est peut-être là, affirma Midorima sans prêter attention aux nombreux regards sur lui et poursuivit avant que de stupides questions ne mettent sa patience à rude épreuve :

\- A part Kagami, nous nous connaissons tous depuis le collège. Nous allions au même collège, fréquentions le même club, jouions au basketball dans la même équipe, et avons gagnés trophés et médailles ensemble...De ces faits, il existe un lien solide entre nous qui, avec le temps, s'est transformé en une amitié forte, comme tu l'as souligné Momoi.

Le vert s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'arriver au point crucial.

\- Cependant, il y a une raison pour que cette amitié soit aussi forte et n'ait pas rompue jusque là : Aucun d'entre nous ne voient l'autre comme un potentiel prétendant amoureux, ni ne s'imaginent développer ce genre de sentiments envers l'autre. Que pensez-vous qu'il arriverait si c'est le cas?

Personne ne répondit mais la réponse était au bout de leur lèvres.

\- Exactement ce qui ce passe maintenant, déclara Midorima clairement pour que tous percutent, Certes le choc du mariage nous empêche d'y penser clairement, mais je pense que nous aurions tous réagi de la même façon s'il nous avait annoncé leur relation dès le départ. Personne n'arrive à accepter cette relation car elle touche deux d'entre nous. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il était tout bonnement inconcevable pour nous de voir un jour se former un couple dans le groupe.

Quelques regards s'emplirent d'une honte dissimulée. Ils avaient beau tenter de le nier, il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos.

\- Tout ça pour dire que Kuroko n'a probablement pas peur de notre réaction mais plutôt de voir notre amitié s'éffriter. Après tout, si nous sommes tous réunis autour de cette table malgré toutes ces années, c'est grâce à lui et sa tenacité. Et, il n'a certainement pas envie de voir nos relations changer du tout au tout.

Sur ces mots, Midorima but son thé et n'ajouta plus rien.

\- Midorimacchi n'a pas complètement faux..., déclara Kise à sa suite, le visage sérieux, je ne mentirai pas en disant que je ne m'opposerais pas à leur relation, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est tout de même bizarre de se dire que deux d'entre nous s'aiment. Si ça avait été Midorimacchi et Murasakibaracchi ensemble par exemple ou bien une autre paire, ça aurait été la même chose.

A cet exemple absurde, les deux désignés se regardèrent avant qu'une expression de dégoût tordit leur visage.

\- Il nous faudrait tous du temps pour l'accepter, et même si on acceptait, notre regard sur eux ne serait certainement plus le même. Et je suppose que Kurokocchi ne tient pas spécialement à être regarder bizarrement par ses propres amis. D'une certaine manière, et c'est plutôt frustrant de l'admettre mais je pense que si Kurokocchi avait décidé d'annoncer sa relation, la première et la meilleure personne auquelle il aurait pu se tourner est Kagamicchi.

\- En effet. A supposer que Kuroko désirait se faire un allié avant de nous confronter, cela me parait un bon choix, acquiesça Midorima.

\- Content que ma valeur soit reconnue, fit Kagami fièrement, quelque peu heureux d'entendre ce genre d'appréciation de la bouche de ces personnes à la fierté démesurée.

\- Mais Kuro-chin ne l'a pas fait. Ca veut dire que tu n'en valais certainement pas le coup.

\- Murasakibara, espèce d'enfoiré...!

Ignorant l'insulte, le géant balada son regard se demandant si quelqu'un allait soulever une certaine question mais vu les bouches fermées, il comprit que non. Donc, il se lança :

\- Et donc? Pourquoi Kuro-chin nous annonçerait son mariage s'il redoutait déjà de nous parler de sa relation avec Aka-chin? Ca n'a pas de sens.

Les remarques et questions perspicaces de Murasakibara en destabilisèrent plus d'un. A croire qu'il cachait bien son jeu derrière ce masque de nonchalance et de puérilité.

Personne ne vint donner une réponse jusqu'au moment où le bruit d'un verre violemment reposer sur la table et un long soupir rompit le silence.

\- Tout simplement parce que Tetsu n'est pas du genre à fuir indéfiniment un problème. Dès qu'il se lance dans quelque chose, il y va jusqu'au bout.

La voix d'Aomine semblait ennuyé, mais le sourire ravi sur ses lèvres trahit ses véritables sentiments au sujet de son ancienne ombre. Et tous les autres membres de la Génération Miracle eurent tous un petit sourire entendu en se rappelant leurs combats acharnés contre Kuroko et Seirin à une certaine Winter cup. La détermination et la persévérance de leur joueur fantôme n'avait jamais vacillé malgré les difficultés et les obstacles et avait emmené tous ses coéquipiers au sommet.

Kuroko ne fuit pas, ni n'abandonne.

\- Il n'était pas le sixième homme fantôme pour rien!, gloussa Momoi.

\- On parle de moi?

La voix monotone et familière surprit le groupe.

\- Tetsu-kun!

\- Kurokocchi!

\- Kuroko!

\- Salut. Ca fait plaisir de tous vous voir, les salua le jeune homme poliment, ne se doutant à aucun moment qu'il était le centre de leur discussions animées il n'y a même pas quelques secondes.

Pendant qu'il se déchaussait, aucun regard ne se détacha de Kuroko mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y faire attention. En le regardant faire, Momoi remarqua un petit détail :

\- Hm, où est Akashi-kun? Il n'est venu pas avec toi?

Kuroko souleva la tête puis jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de dire platement :

\- Il est juste derrière.

Juste le temps pour quelques réactions silencieuses de se manifester face à l'attitude du futur marié, Akashi apparut derrière Kuroko.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Le groupe accueillit le couple à la table, mais avant qu'ils ne s'installent, Kagami céda sa place à Kuroko et partit s'asseoir à la gauche de Kise pour que les deux toutereaux puissent être l'un à côté de l'autre. Son attention particulière ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du couple qui le regarda étrangement et dans un silence qui eût vite fait de rendre le moment très gênant. Face à leur manque de réactions, Kagami se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à une énorme réaction de leur part, mais un petit sourire n'aurait pas fait de mal. En parlant de sourire, Kuroko et Akashi ne s'en échangèrent aucun. Normalement ce genre d'attention amuserait n'importe quel couple.

La place vacante, Kuroko s'y installa en adressant un petit regard à Kagami pour son attention, tandis qu'Akashi ne manqua pas de l'en remercier sans beaucoup de formalité.

Puis silence totale. Maintenant que le couple de futurs mariés était présent, l'ambiance était plus lourde que jamais. D'autant plus que ces deux derniers n'aidaient pas à briser la glace, et cela attira l'attention.

Akashi et Kuroko ne se témoignèrent quasiment aucune marque d'affection. Aucun mots, ni regards échangés.

Cette distance était tellement évidente que même Aomine et Murasakibara y furent réceptifs dès les premières minutes. Bien qu'ils n'en disaient rien, leur regards perplexes suffisaient. N'étaient-ils pas froids l'un envers l'autre? Le groupe ne sentait vraiment pas l'Amour flotter dans l'air. Même si les deux tourtereaux en question étaient Akashi et Kuroko, qui certes n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande expressivité, ils s'attendaient tous quand même à plus d'expressions d'amour dans leur gestuel, ou au moins sur leur visage. Mais rien. Zero. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun mariage dans l'air.

Ou bien se retenaient-ils de se montrer de l'affection par respect pour eux?

Ne supportant plus le silence, Momoi claqua ses mains sur la table en signe d'attention et se pencha légèrement vers les futurs mariés :

\- T-Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, félicitations à vous d'eux! Je suis vraiment contente d'apprendre pour votre mariage!

Son initiative laissa coi les deux jeunes hommes un instant. Malgré tout, la rose réussit à soutirer quelques sourires à leurs lèvres. Kuroko la remerçia, et cet image de lui lui souriant si délicieusement eût l'effet d'une flèche de cupidon en plein coeur.

 _Il est trop adorable!_ , pensa Momoi submergée par une vague de bonheur.

Quant à Akashi, ce dernier ne dit aucun mot mais son sourire demeura sur son visage.

C'est à ce moment qu'une serveuse au visage familier se ramena à leur table avec deux boissons sur un plateau. Il s'agissait de la fille du propriètaire de l' _izakaya_. Avec un sourire de chat, elle posa les verres sur la table en face d'Akashi et Kuroko et tous deux constatèrent que les boissons étaient celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de commander à chaque visite.

\- Voilà pour vous!

\- Mais nous n'avons encore rien commandé, lui fit remarquer Kuroko.

\- Pas de problème! Cadeaux de la maison! Kuroko-san and Akashi-san allez vous marier très bientôt, non? Kise-san m'en a parlé lorsqu'il vous attendait!, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée en leur faisant un clin d'oeil, C'est vraiment la moindre des choses pour nos plus fidèles clients! Alors appreciez la nourriture et passez du bon temps ici! Et tous mes voeux de bonheur à tous les deux! Vous faîtes un très joli couple!

\- Nous apprécions, exprima le roux.

Ayant terminer de grignoter les quelques plats sur la table, Murasakibara profita de la présence de la serveuse pour en commander d'autres. Tout en prenant soin de noter la commande, la jeune femme entama une petite conversation avec Akashi au sujet du futur mariage. Cependant, bien que le sujet le concernait aussi, Kuroko ne prit guère part à l'échange et resta calmement assis dans son coin à siroter sa boisson. Peut-être se satisfaisait-il d'écouter, mais pas une seule fois il ne jeta regard ou sourire complice à son fiancé. Pas un seul! Et même Akashi ne l'invita pas à participer à la conversation de quelconques manières.

La plupart des membres qui y firent attention plissèrent des yeux. Cela devenait carrément suspicieux! Akashi et Kuroko ne débordaient pas du tout d'amour et de bonheur.

\- Ouch!, grimaça Kagami après s'être pris un coup de coude dans les côtes par Kise.

\- Kagamicchi!, vint murmurer le mannequin près de son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Kise?!

\- C'est moi où il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre Kurokocchi et Akashicchi? Tu crois qu'ils se sont disputés avant d'arriver?

Il se posait exactement les mêmes questions. Il ne fallait pas être expert en comportement pour voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre eux, et à savoir quoi, cela restait un mystère.

\- Qui sait? Mais si tu veux vraiment mon avis, depuis le début, ces deux-là n'émanent pas beaucoup de vibrations amoureuses. Oublie les fleurs, les étoiles dans les yeux et l'atmosphère rose bonbon qui entoure un couple, je ressens carrément rien. Pas un seul signe d'amour.

\- Pas vrai?, Kise acquiesça vivement, Même Midorimacchi manifeste plus d'amour quand il est avec son petit-ami, même s'il dit le contraire! Regarde, leurs regards ne communiquent même pas! Et en plus, ils sont presque venus séparés!

\- J'avoue que là je sais plus trop quoi penser, avoua Kagami en regardant discrètement le jeune couple.

Cela avait de quoi destabiliser. Kuroko et Akashi n'agissaient et ne répondaient pas comme un couple normal le ferait. Kagami dirait même qu'ils se comportaient comme ils le feraient d'habitude, ne prêtant pas d'attention anormale à l'autre.

\- Et dire que le jour où Kuroko trouverait son âme soeur et se marieait, je l'imaginai irradié de lumière et de bonheur et rire à en perdre la tête, confia le blond avec un petit air rêveur.

\- Hein?, interjecta Kagami, ayant du mal à imaginer Kuroko avec un sourire béat collé au visage et «irradié de lumière».

\- Il serait tout heureux, quoi!

\- D'après ce que j'entends, il me semble plutôt bourré.

\- Aominecchi...! Le romantisme, tu connais?, s'offusqua Kise avant de plaquer sa main sur le visage par tant d'insensibilité.

Momoi, qui avait tout entendu de l'échange puisqu'étant assise entre Kise et Aomine, ne pût réprimer un soupir de désespoir elle aussi. Son insensibilité pouvait être légendaire parfois, à se demander même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. D'un autre côté, cela la fit plutôt rire. Les paroles d'Aomine lui rappela un merveilleux souvenir.

\- Mais j'aimerais vraiment revoir Tetsu-kun complètement saoul! Il était si amusant à regarder!

A ce souvenir, la brochette de quatre se mit à sourire, tous de manière amusé.

\- Vous tous.

Et les sourires disparurent aussitôt que la calme et pénétrante voix d'Akashi s'éleva autour de la table après le départ de la serveuse.

\- Pour commencer, je tiens à vous dire que je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien, et tiens à vous remercier d'être venu malgré le court délai.

Les formalités dites, son regard fit un rapide tour de table en prenant bien soin de scruter chaque visage. Puis il continua :

\- J'imagine que vous avez tous reçu le faire-part de mariage annonçant mon mariage avec Kuroko. La plupart d'entre vous avez sûrement dû être surpris par la nouvelle, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu s'attendre à un tel événement. Pour cela, nous nous excusons.

Ses excuses passèrent au travers des oreilles d'Aomine, et son visage se renfrogna instantanément. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre d'eux. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement dû à l'attitude d'Akashi. Malgré ses mots, l'expression de ce dernier demeurait bien stoïque et ne montra aucun signe de soumission qu'impliquait une excuse. Ou bien était-ce un mix des deux.

\- Tu t'excuses de ça? C'est la meilleur!, fulmina le basané, Parce que la première putain de chose à laquelle tu penses devoir t'excuser auprès de nous, c'est de nous avoir choqué en annonçant ton mariage avec Tetsu?! Te fous pas de nous, Akashi! Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as oublié que toi et Kuroko nous avez caché votre relation jusqu'à maintenant!

La colère bouillonnante en lui, il frappa la table avec son poing si violemment que Momoi sursauta.

A cet excès de colère, Akashi ne perdit pas de sa contenance et dit d'une voix toujours posée :

\- Je suis bien conscient que cela n'était pas le meilleur moment, ni la meilleure façon pour vous annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, et que cela a dû vous donner l'impression que Kuroko et moi avons tenu à tenir secret cette relation. Cependant, il m'est bien égal de savoir si vous me croyez ou non lorsque je vous dis qu'aucun de nous deux n'a quelque chose à vous cacher. Je vous ai réunis ce soir pour cette raison, à vrai dire.

Avec cette déclaration, Akashi jeta comme un sort de confusion sur le groupe. Comment ça ils n'avaient rien à leur cacher?

\- Je pense que c'est trop tard, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin...Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Vous allez vous marier, fin de l'histoire. Si tu nous as appelés juste pour nous raconter toute votre histoire d'amour, ça sera sans moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter ça. Vous auriez dû la raconter bien plus tôt.

La voix du géant était beaucoup plus basse qu'à son habitude. En effet, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Les baguettes en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main pouvait être brisé en deux à tout moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Murasakibara. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ennuyer avec une quelconque histoire ou romance, assura le roux en ignorant tous les regards mêlés de colère et d'incompréhension.

Puis il poursuivit :

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que Kuroko et moi n'avons pas de telles histoires à vous raconter.

\- Hein?, s'exclama Murasakibara en haussant un sourcil.

Il n'était pas le seul à ne comprendre, le reste de la bande chercha une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre sans grand succès.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là exactement, Akashi?, décida de demander Kagami.

\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Kuroko et moi ne sommes pas dans une relation amoureuse.

Cette révélation tomba comme une bombe à retardement. Dix bonnes secondes durent s'écouler avant que des cris déchirent la pièce.

\- EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Tout l' _izakaya_ les entendit. Même si les cloisons de leur compartiment suffisaient à bloquer quelques regards curieux d'autres clients, ils avaient tout de même attiré beaucoup d'attention.

\- M-Mais...! Et cette histoire de mariage alors?!, s'écrièrent ensemble Momoi et Kise.

\- C-C'est une blague?, s'interrogea Kagami.

\- Ne me dîtes surtout pas que c'était une blague, Akashi, Kuroko...! Vous avez intérêt à ne pas le dire!, Midorima serra les dents se faisant à l'idée d'avoir été la victime d'un vulgaire canular.

\- Non, ce n'en est pas une. Le mariage est toujours d'actualité, déclara Akashi avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Et rebelote! La confusion totale régnait au sein du groupe.

\- V-V-Vous allez vous marier alors que vous...vous ne...ne...

Momoi n'arriva même à terminer sa phrase tellement elle fût secouée par la révélation. Ca en faisait des chocs en une seule et même journée!

Mais avant que la situation ne dégénère plus et que les questions affluent tels des torrents, Kuroko prit la parole :

\- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde, est-ce que vous voulez bien entendre ce qu'on a vous dire?

La voix calme et posée de Kuroko contrastait si fortement avec l'agitation du groupe qu'elle en vint naturellement à l'apaiser. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir l'habitude d'être oublié, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire, il savait se faire entendre sans avoir à faire beaucoup.

Maintenant que la bande était plus ou moins apte à écouter les explications, Kuroko se tourna vers Akashi et lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour qu'il continue.

\- Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer.

* * *

 **Renversement de situation! Ca part en cacahuète! Je vous avais dit dans le chapitre dernier qu'il y aurait des surprises qui ne seraient pas aux goûts de tout le monde, et bien voilà! Je vous rassure cette histoire va être très légère malgré les petites scènes de drama, donc je vous l'assure il n'y aura pas de sang, de meurtres, de super complots de la mort qui tue, d'intrigues hyper sérieuses et compliquées, et de larmes (enfin peut-être de joie lorsque j'attendrai la fin un jour)...**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre! Non ça ne sera pas un de ces longs chapitres flashbacks, ceux ci ne viendront que plus tard. J'essaierai de vous livrer cette suite le plus vite possible! Alors entre-temps, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos petits commentaires, impressions ou même un petit mot sur ce chapitre! Il n'y a rien de plus appréciable et motivant que de savoir que ce que l'on écrit vous plaise!**

 **Sur ce, à très bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Me revoilà! Merci à tous et à toutes pour les super reviews et de prendre plaisir à lire et suivre cette fic! Ce chaptire m'a donné beaucoup plus de fil à retordre que je l'avais imaginé pour tout vous dire...je voulais vous le poster plus tôt mais bon, il est là quoiqu'il en soit. Enjoy!**

 _ **Reviews corner :**_

 **Guest : Un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal! (je dis ça mais même moi les cliffhanger me frustre). Oui, je ne voulais pas baser mon intrigue sur l'identité du mari! Kuroko et Akashi vont plutôt bien ensemble même sans amour! Ta patience va être enfin récompensé, j'espère que le chapitre sera à l'espérance de tes attentes! Eh oui, au-delà de la nourriture Murasakibara est plus intelligent qu'on ne le croit! Il est juste trop nonchalant pour le montrer. **

**mikawaii-chan: Ouh là...de lire et de voir que tu es aussi choquée par les révélations me choque aussi. Je ne pensais pas mettre quelqu'un dans un tel état. J'aurais même pu te mettre autour de la table avec la GM tellement tu es choquée! En tout cas, voici le prochain chapitre et quelques explications! **

**Disclaimer : cet incroyable manga qu'est Kuroko no basuke est l'oeuvre du génie de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à lui!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _How do I forget you this feeling inside_

 _4 mai_

.

.

.

\- Quoique je décide ou fasse au final, _mon_ mariage aurait été annoncé et célébré avant la fin de cette année.

Akashi termina ses explications sur cette déclaration qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet sur le groupe. La confusion avaient beau être passée, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins absourdis par toute cette histoire. Murasakibara n'avait même pas touché à un des plats durant toutes les explications, c'est dire la gravité de la situation.

Toutefois, ils avaient finalement eu la vérité derrière cette supercherie, et cette vérité était aussi simple qu'absurde.

Sans entrer dans les détails - de toute manière, le roux ne prit guère la considération de leur en faire part durant ses explications - Akashi s'était retrouvé au pied du mur par sa famille. Malgré le fait d'avoir été à la hauteur de toutes les attentes et espérances de sa famille, comme faire de brillantes études en architecture* à la prestigieuse université de Tōkyō ou faire honneur au nom des Akashi après avoir fait ses preuves dans le cabinet de son père, il fût encore exiger de lui qu'il se marie sans attendre pour son statut et sa réputation. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, cette urgence du mariage avait bien avant-tout pour but la prospérité et le prestige de la famille et n'était pas une quelconque marque d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son bonheur. Ainsi donc, Akashi dut se rendre à de nombreux entretiens de mariage, tous imposés par sa famille. Bien qu'il sût toujours trouvé les arguments pour ne jamais y donner suite, sa famille n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire. Quelque temps plus tard et récemment, s'impatientant et convaincue de lui avoir trouvé la partenaire idéale, sa famille était sur le point de tout conclure et ce, avec ou sans son accord. Pour éviter ce mariage, il fut contraint à l'irraisonnable. Comme on dit aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Ce qui l'amena à la situation d'aujourd'hui, à ce mariage avec Kuroko. Certes cette «détresse» semblait quelque peu troublant de la part du fier Akashi mais le groupe d'amis compatit pour sa situation, surtout après avoir entendu cette phrase particulière résonnant encore en eux : « _Un Akashi ne se marie pas par amour mais par ambition_ ».

Mais au-delà de la compassion, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils comprenaient ses choix et décisions.

\- T'es sérieux là, Akashi?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. Tout ce que tu as entendu est on ne peux plus sérieux et vrai, répliqua le roux face aux doutes de Kagami.

Face au ton agacé du roux, l'ex-As de Seirin fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu avais besoin d'aller aussi loin! Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier pour refuser un mariage arrangé! Même si ta famille t'a mis dos au mur, il y avait sûrement une autre solution, en tout cas moins extrême! Tu as bien dit que tu avais réussi à échapper cette pression pendant plus de 3 ans, alors en quoi c'était différent!

\- Tu n'as pas écouté, Kagami?, intervint Midorima avec une pointe d'irritation, Akashi a clairement dit que son mariage était inévitable cette année. De ce fait, je suppose que sa famille n'aurait en aucun cas stopper le processus sans mesure drastique, quitte à ce que ce soit un mariage.

\- Oui mais de là à prétendre un mariage avec Kuroko, tu m'excuses mais il y a des limites!

\- Car si j'avais choisi une personne autre que Kuroko, tu aurais mieux accepter la chose, Kagami?, Akashi souleva la question et attendit une réponse en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

Kagami se retint de répondre sous l'impulsion, ce qui lui aurait valu de répondre par l'affirmative sans arguments derrière. Comme s'il allait se faire passer pour un idiot par Akashi! Mais au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas savoir son partenaire de basket impliqué dans une histoire pareille, et surtout de savoir ce qu'il l'attend avec ce mariage.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Que ce soit Kuroko ou une autre personne, tu vas jusqu'à épouser et vivre avec une personne pour laquelle tu n'as aucun sentiment juste pour éviter un fichu mariage arrangé! C'est ça, le problème! Honnêtement, j'aurais probablement mieux accepté la chose si Kuroko et toi aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre...C'est quand même d'un mariage qu'on parle! On ne t'a pas appris que c'est un engagement pour la vie?

Le petit roux le dévisagea avant de lui dire :

\- Tu es plutôt du genre romantique.

Puis un petit sourire, visiblement moqueur, s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akashi. Le prenant comme une provocation, une veine apparut sur la tempe de Kagami.

\- Enfoiré! Je suis sérieux là! Et tu veut dire quoi par là!, s'énerva-t-il malgré ses efforts à ne perdre son calme.

\- C'était un compliment.

\- Garde tes compliments pour toi, Akashi! Au moins, j'ai assez de bon sens pour ne pas épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, grogna le plus grand.

\- Ca n'a rien d'amusant, Aka-chin.

Murasakibara vint se ranger du côté Kagami. Il n'appréciait guère le fait que le roux tente de prendre cette situation à la dérision.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu vas épouser une personne que tu n'aimes pas, tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su tenir tête à ta famille. C'est tout l'attitude d'un perdant, si tu veux savoir. Il n'y a rien de drôle...

Comme à son habitude, le géant frappa là où cela faisait mal. Pourtant, son intention n'était assurément pas de blesser. Murasakibara avait beau heurter la fierté d'une personne avec ses mots, c'était juste son défaut à lui d'être trop franc et impulsif. Et sur le coup de la colère, qui sait combien de personnes avait-il blesser sans s'en rendre compte?

\- C'est vrai, Akashicchi, tu perds plus que tu ne gagnes dans cette histoire. Tu ne pourra plus vivre comme tu l'entends même en étant marier à Kurokocchi. Vous avez réfléchi à votre avenir? Ca n'en vaut pas le coup!

Akashi prit en considération les remarques de ses amis et attendit un instant que d'autres réactions se manifestent avant de prendre la parole. Et son regard s'arrêta sur Aomine. Avec Momoi, il était l'un des seuls à n'avoir rien dit. Pour Momoi il comprit son silence lorsqu'il vit son expression, son inquiétude était telle qu'elle semblait dans l'incapacité de leur faire des reproches. Cependant, le comportement silencieux du basané avait de quoi attirer son attention; et comme s'il sentit ses yeux rubis sur lui, Aomine leva son regard pour une seconde de confrontation avant de l'ignorer et feindre l'indifférence.

\- Certes on ne peut pas dire que je sorte réellement gagnant de cette histoire, mais je n'avais rien à gagner à la base et tout à perdre. Entre une épouse qui m'est imposée ou une personne que j'ai choisie, mon choix était fait. Même mariés, Kuroko me permet au moins de garder une certaine liberté. Et c'est cela qui m'importe le plus...Je n'ai fait que choisir l'option la moins insupportable à vivre au quotidien.

Probablement était-ce dû aux choix des mots mais le groupe fut frappé par son manque d'égard vis-à-vis de Kuroko. N'y avait-il pas meilleure façon de le dire? Même s'ils n'avaient aucun sentiment l'un envers l'autre, ils restaient malgré tout d'excellents amis.

\- Et tu ne dis toujours rien, Tetsu?, s'impatienta Aomine. Finalement, le silence de son ancienne ombre et l'attitude d'Akashi eurent raison de son incroyable sang-froid.

Le contact visuel se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Dès lors, le reste du groupe resta en retrait. Lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air entre ces deux-là, la seule chose à faire était de les laisser faire tout en veillant à ce qu'ils ne franchissent aucune limite. Eux-seuls pouvaient se raisonner l'un l'autre, tous le savait.

\- Tout a été dit par Akashi-kun. Que veux-tu que j'ajoute?

Le bleu tiqua.

\- A ce que je sache vous êtes deux dans cette histoire. J'ai entendu les raisons d'Akashi mais pas les tiennes encore. Et je les attends toujours. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai jamais été du genre patient. Alors sache que si tu n'as rien à dire, je me casse. Je vais pas passer ma soirée à écouter vos conneries, à toi et Akashi. J'ai eu ma dose.

Kuroko ne prit pas la menace d'Aomine à la légère. Son expression se renfrogna même par la pression de l'instant.

\- Alors?, exigea-t-il une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

Conscient de l'impact de ses prochaines paroles, Kuroko prit une minute avant de répondre tout en confrontant son regard à celui de son ancienne lumière. La colère rendait certes ses réactions prévisibles mais elle n'en resteraient pas moins violentes. Sachant cela, le turquoise n'espérait pas y échapper pour autant, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de faire face à un ami furieux : la franchise.

\- Je veux simplement qu'Akashi-kun soit heureux.

\- Tu te fiches de moi?

Son abassourdissement s'en ressentit dans cette simple phrase, elle était sortie toute seule. Kuroko affirma ses propos en ne lâchant pas son ami du regard.

\- Tu crois que je vais gober cette raison à la noix?!, s'emporta finalement Aomine. Son poing fit retentir un bruit sourd sur la table.

Avec sang-froid, le turquoise fit face et continua à lui imposer cette vérité. Celle où il avait sciemment décidé de se lancer dans un mariage avec Akashi afin de l'aider.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité, Aomine-kun. J'ai exactement dit la même chose à Akashi-kun le jour où je lui ai proposé de m'épouser.

Momoi ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, le reste du groupe tenta de ne rien laisser paraître mais les mines crispés en disaient long. Ce fait n'était pas nouveau, Akashi l'avait mentionné durant ses explications. Néanmoins, il y avait une différence entre l'entendre au détour d'un récit et l'entendre de la bouche même du concerné. Cela rendait le fait beaucoup plus réelle, ce qui fût très difficile à avaler sur le coup.

La logique aurait voulu qu'Akashi soit celui qui soumette cette idée étant donné sa situation désespérée et que Kuroko ait accepté ne désirant pas laisser son ami dans une telle détresse. Bien que tordue, elle semblait tenir la route mais voilà, il en fût décidé autrement.

Cette idée de mariage n'était pas née d'Akashi mais de Kuroko. De ce jeune homme aux multiples surprises. Et la plupart du temps, elles étaient aussi déroutantes que stupides.

\- T'appelles ça une raison?! Pour moi, c'est que de conneries, Tetsu! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par ta putain de tête pour suggérer à Akashi de t'épouser alors que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour lui?!

\- Je sais qu'Akashi-kun ne m'a jamais demandé son aide mais je devais le faire.

\- Et pourquoi ça?! Tu lui devais une faveur? Tu as eu pitié de lui? Tu voulais faire ta bonne action de la journée? Tu t'ennuyais? Ne me fais pas rire! On ne suggère pas de se marier à quelqu'un pour des conneries pareilles! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Tetsu!

Kuroko ne tenta pas de se défendre et préfera le silence. Neanmoins, son regard garda de son intensité.

\- Tsk...Tu n'as plus rien à répliquer?

\- Tu n'es plus en mesure d'écouter quoique ce soit, Aomine-kun.

Sa réponse semblait décevoir le basané qui devint plus calme tout à coup, comme si sa colère s'était envolée. Comme s'il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de cette discussion.

\- Je vois... Alors je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Au final, je n'ai rien entendu de satisfaisant, tu parles d'une perte de temps!

Aomine s'exécuta en laissant un billet sur la table pour l'addition. Il ne voulait rien devoir à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à ce faux couple. Avant de quitter le tatami, il jeta un dernier regard vers son ancienne ombre avec un petit espoir d'être arrêté.

Mais Kuroko ne répondit pas à ce silencieux appel.

Le bleu mit ses chaussures et disparut sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir au reste de la table.

Seul le brouhaha de l' _izakaya_ vint remplir le vide qui s'était installé après le départ d'Aomine. Face à ce malaise, Kise espérait que ce silence ne se prolonge pas éternellement où tout deviendrait vite très inconfortable; et à ce rythme, il serait probablement le prochain à quitter le table. Cela ne lui plaisait guère d'abandonner son Kurokocchi de cette manière mais toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé, et un moment de solitude ne serait pas de refus pour prendre un peu de recul.

Comme si ses prières fûrent entendues, Akashi se leva de table et annonça :

\- Nous allons y aller.

Kuroko suivit son mouvement.

\- Vous vous moquez de nous? On n'en pas encore fini avec cette histoire!, protesta Kagami qui fut soutenu par le reste de la table.

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps d'y mettre fin, en tout cas pour ce soir.

\- On s'en fout de ton opini—

\- Kagami-kun, le coupa Kuroko, je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux en rester là.

Ses yeux céruléens le fixèrent avec intensité, et Kagami poussa un long soupir sans insister davantage. Kuroko esquissa un petit sourire pour sa compréhension avant de rejoindre Akashi en dehors du tatami. Cependant, les deux futurs mariés furent surpris d'y être rejoint.

\- Kagami-kun?

\- Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de partir? Je n'ai plus besoin de rester, dit-t-il en voyant l'air ahuri de son ami, Toute cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit.

\- Ah, je pars aussi!, s''empressa Momoi de dire en rassemblant ses affaires , J-Je...umh... Je viens de me rappeler qu'Aomine-kun n'a pas ses clés d'appartement sur lui! Oui! Il les a oubliés ce matin en partant au travail! Il faut que je le rattrape!

Momoi était une bien piètre menteuse. Le groupe n'était pas dupe mais les garçons n'en firent pas la réflexion. Elle devait juste se faire un peu de souci pour Aomine pour sortir un bobard pareil.

\- Tu sais tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de par—

Dans la précipitation, la rose s'était cognée l'orteil sur le pied de table, en avait perdu son équilibre et avait failli entrainer Kagami dans sa chute si ce dernier n'avait pas eu la force de retenir son poids. Mais heuseusement, il l'avait rattrapée sans mal. Rien de plus normal pour un pompier.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Momoi-san?, s'inquiéta Kuroko.

Confuse, elle s'écarta de Kagami en s'excusant de sa maladresse.

\- Bon sang! T'as pas besoin de te presser, Momoi. On t'aurait attendu!, cria le grand roux.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fais mal, j'espère?

Mis à part un orteil en feu, elle avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Elle secoua la tête, et l'instant où son regard croisa celui de Kuroko, la douleur à son orteil en vint subitement à disparaître. Ses joues rougirent à la douce attention.

\- Désolée..., murmura-t-elle de honte, Je pensais à Aomine-kun...

Kuroko lui sourit et dit :

\- Moi aussi. Je serais rassuré de savoir que tu es avec lui.

\- Tetsu-kun...!

Kagami toussa, se fichant de savoir qu'il cassait l'instant.

\- Momoi, on devrait y aller sinon on ne pourra pas rattraper l'autre idiot. Je t'accompagne.

Etonnée, elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, assez longtemps pour gêner Kagami. Le roux se frotta la nuque en évitant son regard avant de lui énoncer nerveusement sa raison.

\- Il fait noir dehors, et je n'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser une femme trainer seule dans les rues la nuit– même s'il n'est pas si tard. Qui sait sur quel genre d'individu tu pourrais tomber pendant que tu cherches Aomine?

Momoi apprécia tellement le geste qu'elle ne put l'exprimer que par taquinerie, au grand désarroi du roux. Elle mit ses talons et dit au revoir à tout le groupe avant de partir en compagnie de Kagami.

\- Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier!

Elle sortit de son petit sac un porte-feuille et l'ouvrit. Kagami fit de même.

\- Ne vous embarrassez pas pour l'addition. C'est pour moi, les stoppa Akashi. Momoi voulut insister mais il fût plus rapide qu'elle, C'est la moindre des choses pour vous avoir convoqués ce soir. Je te laisse le lui rendre.

Akashi lui tendit l'argent qu'Aomine avait laissé avant de partir. Momoi le remercia tandis que Kagami s'était retenu pour ne pas faire de commentaire sur sa générosité, puis ils s'en allèrent.

\- Restez autant de temps que vous le souhaitez, je me charge de tout, dit Akashi aux trois derniers restant à la table.

Sans plus de formalités, il partit vers le comptoir, suivi de Kuroko qui n'oublia pas de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Seuls avec Midorima et Murasakibara, Kise examina silencieusement la table. Sans personne autour, elle paraissait bien grande, et vide. Au moins côté positif de la chose, et cela était peut-être regrettable à dire mais toute la tension s'était dissipée avec le départ de ses amis.

Le mannequin pencha sa tête en arrière et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu parles d'une histoire...! Entre Akashicchi qui se marie pour être tranquille et Kurokocchi qui n'a aucune raison de le faire, je ne sais plus quoi penser!

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire!, lâcha Midorima qui soupira à son tour.

\- Moi non plus. Ca ne ressemble pas à Aka-chin, ni à Kuro-chin...

Si cette supercherie les avait autant laissé sur le cul, c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il s'agissait de Kuroko et Akashi, connus pour être les plus sages et avisés du groupe. Jamais ils ne les auraient crus capable d'une idiotie pareille. Certes Akashi pouvait parfois être extrême dans sa manière de faire et ses décisions - expérience qui parle là, ils en avaient fait les frais de nombreuses fois - mais cette excentricité n'était pas de la pure folie. Et même si ça l'était, Kuroko était toujours là pour essayer de le raisonner.

Mais apparemment, lorsque ces deux-là pétaient les plombs ensemble, ils faisaient les choses en grand.

\- Dis, Midorimacchi, Akashicchi ne t'a jamais parlé de ses entretiens de mariage ou même de la pression de sa famille? Vous êtes plutôt proches.

\- Pas à ce point. Akashi est juste une personne dont la compagnie est agréable et un bon partenaire de jeu.

\- Tu pourrais au moins être plus sympa avec tes amis, remarqua Kise d'un ton détaché.

Parmi la bande, Midorima était sans conteste l'ami le plus proche d'Akashi, avec Kuroko. Au collège, il n'était pas rare de les voir jouer au shōgi ou aux échecs entre les cours dans la salle du club de basket, ou même de trainer ensemble dans les couloirs. Et leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé d'un poil avec le temps. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient pour faire quelques parties de shōgi ou d'échecs, parfois seulement pour discuter de tout et de rien. Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'amitié.

Mais bon peut-être préférait-il le terme de _rival_ pour désigner Akashi? De tous les membres de la Génération Miracle, Akashi était celui que Midorima espérait battre et surpasser un jour, même si celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé malgré tous ses efforts et objets porte-bonheur conseillés par Oha-Asa Horoscope.

En tout cas, ami ou rival, s'il y avait une personne qui était susceptible d'avoir une quelconque info personnelle sur Akashi, c'était bien Midorima.

\- Cependant, j'ai quelques doutes sur son histoire avec sa famille. Tel que nous le connaissons, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait été mis dans une impasse et...contraint, même s'il s'agit de sa famille.

\- Hmm..., médita Kise, c'est vrai que je le vois mal en victime.

\- Qui sait? Elle a sûrement trouvé un moyen de faire pression sur Aka-chin.

\- Ca se pourrait, considéra Midorima mais réfuta l'idée aussitôt, mais à mon avis, cela aurait eu l'effet inverse sur Akashi. Et j'ai déjà rencontré son père. Il est austère et exigeant, pourtant il ne m'a pas paru pas être un homme mauvais. La relation qu'il a avec son fils m'a semblé plutôt normal, si je puis dire. De plus, Akashi a toujours mentionné sa famille avec respect et n'a pas l'air d'avoir une quelconque rancoeur envers son père ou sa famille, certainement pas au point de vouloir se rebeller.

Kise ne trouva rien à redire. Bien qu'il en parlait peu souvent, Akashi s'était toujours montré digne de sa famille et ne s'était jamais plaint à ce sujet. Pas une parole insolente ou d'injure. Aussi tolérant soit-il, quand la pression se faisait trop forte, ça explosait à tous les coups, comme cela avait été le cas contre Murasakibara. Mais son comportement actuel ne trahissait rien de tout ça lorsqu'il leur avait raconté son histoire.

\- Bref, tout n'est probablement qu'une façade...cependant, sa famille a tout de même accepté son mariage avec Kuroko.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, comment il a pu faire passer son mariage avec Kurokocchi auprès de ses parents? Kurokocchi ne correspond pas vraiment au, euh.., standard et exigence de la famille Akashi. Normalement, elle aurait dû s'y opposer.

Kuroko n'était qu'une personne ordinaire, un professeur des écoles tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et donc très, très loin de l'image d'élite. Il n'était pas exactement le partenaire idéal pour un Akashi, et pourtant...

\- Alors, tu penses que cette histoire avec sa famille est exagérée?

\- En quelque sorte.

Mais dans quel but? Pour gagner leur sympathie et leur faire accepter le mariage plus facilement?

Le cerveau du mannequin surchauffa.

\- Je commence à avoir mal à tête à me poser toutes sortes de questions sans avoir de réponses! Pourquoi Akashicchi et Kurokocchi ne peuvent pas être plus clairs?, se plaignit Kise bruyamment. Il était à bout de nerfs.

\- Tiens, mange, Kise-chin.

Murasakibara vint à sa détresse avec un plat de ravioli mais Kise refusa.

\- Non, je n'ai pas très faim là...

Le géant haussa les épaules et fût plutôt ravi de ne pas avoir à partager.

\- Déjà, comment est-ce que tu arrives à avoir de l'appétit avec tout ça, Murasakibaracchi?

\- C'est impoli de laisser de la nourriture, et puis pourquoi je me priverais Aka-chin paie tout, répondit-il avant d'engloutir trois raviolis à la suite, F'ancheument chi dj'awais penché qu'un de nous che ma'ie'ait, dj'au'ais plutchôt wu Mido-chin che ma'ier en p'emier.

\- Avec les années, tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières, soupira Midorima avec exaspération. Mais sa remarque tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le violet avala le tout et continua ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Ca fait quand même quatre ans que tu es en couple avec l'autre andouille.

\- C'est vrai, il serait temps de sauter le pas, Midorimacchi!, renchérit Kise avec un grand sourire.

Le vert se pinça l'arête du nez et rétorqua :

\- Ne me parlez plus de mariage pour le reste de cette soirée!

* * *

Errant dans la rue principale, Aomine tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées et prendre un peu de recul. Même avec l'air frais de la nuit et le fait d'être seul et, il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas de sitôt, pas ce soir en tout cas. Cette annonce de mariage avait gâché sa journée, cette réunion avait gâché sa soirée, et les prochains jours s'annonçaient déjà mal, alors oui il avait de quoi être en colère!

 _Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre_ , pensa-t-il. Qu'Akashi reste évasif était une chose - il avait l'habitude, et puis cela expliquait pourquoi il perdait toujours patience contre ce dernier pour des raisons plus ou moins légitimes - mais que son ami Kuroko n'avait _strictement_ rien à lui dire, ça il ne pardonnait pas facilement. Rien à part...

« _Je veux simplement qu'Akashi-kun soit heureux._ »

C'était quoi cette putain de raison? Aomine l'avait encore en travers de la gorge. Cependant, le pire de tout était cette conviction et détermination qui luisaient dans ses yeux céruléens lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles. Kuroko ne mentait pas sur son désir de vouloir le bonheur d'Akashi. Mais de là à mettre le sien complètement de côté, c'était de l'inconscience pure!

Aomine leva tête vers le ciel nocturne et prit une profonde inspiration pour faire le vide.

\- Aomine!

Le cri le tira de ses pensées. Il s'arrêta et pencha la tête en arrière en direction de la voix, même s'il savait déjà à qui appartenait la voix. Au loin, Kagami et Momoi accoururent vers lui.

\- On t'a enfin rattrapé!, fit Kagami en arrivant le premier près de lui.

Momoi les rejoignit quelques intants plus tard à cause des talons.

\- Vous êtes pas restés?

\- Après que tu sois parti, Akashi-kun et Testu-kun ont décidé de rentrer.

\- Même s'ils étaient restés, je crois que j'aurais pas pu supporter très longtemps de les écouter, eux et ce mar— cette connerie, grommela le roux.

Le bleu n'allait pas contredire, c'était bien pour une raison qu'il était là, dans cette rue à marcher sans vraiment savoir où aller ni quoi faire. Pour le moment, il ne sentit pas l'envie de rentrer, ni d'aller dormir...Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs? Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avec cette maudite histoire de mariage en tête. Dire qu'en plus le lendemain, sa journée commençait tôt. A sa future journée déplaisante, il jura intérieurement contre Akashi et Kuroko. Mais ça ne le dissuada pas de se demander comment il allait passer le reste de sa soirée.

D'un coup, son regard se stoppa sur quelque chose au loin.

\- ...Franchement, quelle soirée pourrie!, entendit-il Kagami pester en fond.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il aperçut un terrain de streetbasket. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un moment dessus puis vinrent s'intéresser au roux qui haussa un de ses sourcils au style douteux.

\- Kagami. Ca te dit une partie de basket maintenant? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, proposa Aomine, en pointant le terrain avec son pouce.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil curieux à l'endroit, sa réponse fût plutôt rapide.

\- Au point où on en est..., accepta-t-il avec un enthousiasme mesuré, Je pense pas réussir à fermer l'oeil de sitôt...

\- Tch!, lâcha Aomine avec agacement, Cette soirée est vraiment pourrie pour qu'on puisse penser la même chose.

\- Enfoiré! Je te signale que c'est toi m'as proposé de jouer avec toi! Si t'es pas content, va te trouver un autre adversaire!

Ils se chamaillèrent mais tous deux marchaient en direction du terrain de streetbasket.

\- Attendez un peu! Tetsu-kun est en train de faire la pire erreur de sa vie, et vous pensez à jouer au basket!, s'interposa Momoi, consternée.

Aomine jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

\- Alors quoi? Tu vas le harceler jusqu'à qu'il renonce?

\- Bien sûr que non! Mais il faut faire quelque chose!

\- Laisse tomber. De toute manière, ce n'est pas ce soir que quelque chose va changer.

Momoi pinça les lèvres, elle le savait. Le basané poussa un petit soupir et se tourna proprement vers la jeune femme.

\- Satsuki, te prends pas la tête pour ce soir. On a encore de la marge, le mariage est dans six mois. Même avec toute la patience du monde, Tetsu ne nous supportera pas aussi longtemps, ni Akashi d'ailleurs. A moins d'entendre la vraie raison de Tetsu, je n'accepterai pas son mariage.

Sa tentative de réconfort fit sourire la rose.

\- On le raisonnera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ca sert à ça les amis, ajouta Kagami.

Elle acquiesça en mettant ses inquiétudes de côtés et suivit leur pas.

* * *

Une fois avoir quitté l' _izakaya_ , Kuroko et Akashi traversèrent un parc. Sur le chemin, ils ne s'échangèrent quasiment aucun mots et apprécièrent plutôt la quiétude du moment, loin de la ferveur de la nuit de la capitale et de tout tracas.

Kuroko prit une bonne bouffé d'air frais et sentit son corps se détendre au contact de la douce brise sur sa peau. Cette petite balade nocturne était pile ce qu'il lui fallait et avait bien fait de la proposer à Akashi. De toute manière, il ne désirait pas encore rentrer. Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas pour Akashi, mais sa compagnie l'apaisait. Cette soirée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, et il avait une pensée pour chacun de ses amis. Vraiment, il leur avait fait passer une soirée mémorable, par contre au sens négatif. Bien conscient qu'il avait plus mis de l'huile sur le feu qu'autre chose, Kuroko espérait quand même qu'ils comprennent tous, en particulier Aomine. Il se demandait si Kagami et Momoi avaient réussi à le rattraper, leur compagnie l'aiderait sûrement à faire passer sa colère.

Dans tous les cas, ces révélations étaient une étape obligatoire pour leur faire comprendre ses intentions de se marier à Akashi. Mais la suite s'annonçait déjà compliquée même avec de la préparation...

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Akashi lui demanda :

\- Tu es inquiet pour la suite?

\- Non, il fallait bien le leur dire un jour. Je ne regrette pas.

Loin d'être convaincu, son partenaire le dévisagea.

\- Kuroko.

\- Hm?

\- Rien ne t'oblige à te marier.

\- Je sais. Mais rien ne t'oblige à prendre ma main non plus.

A ces simples paroles, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et sondèrent l'autre. Une, deux, trois secondes puis une minutes entière.

\- On en revient toujours au même point. Quand tu t'y mets, tu es vraiment borné, remarqua Akashi en détachant son regard de lui.

\- Tu l'es tout autant, Akashi-kun.

Un sourire vint adoucir le visage du roux, quand soudain un gargouilli cassa l'instant.

\- A ce que j'entends, mes doutes sont infondés, s'en amusa Akashi.

Kuroko se frotta l'estomac. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait rien pu mangé à l' _izakaya,_ et maintenant qu'un poids s'était en quelque sorte enlevé de ses épaules, son appétit semblait revenir.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger avant de rentrer?

\- C'est une bonne idée.

* * *

 ***** _Oui, Akashi est architecte, et non futur héritier et PDG, c'est une liberté que j'ai prise pour des soucis, um disons, scénaristiques. Ca aurait pu être un autre métier, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec un héritier (même si ça fait plus de drama, je pense qu'il y en a assez pour que je n'en rajoute plus). Pour le reste, il n'y a quasiment pas de changement. Sa famille est riche et prestigieuse, fait partie_ de l'élite **s** _ociale et tout le tralala qu'on peut connaitre sur Akashi._

* * *

 **Nous voilà à la fin de cette soirée pleine de rebondissement! C'est parti dans tous les sens et ça reste encore flou, je sais, mais tout deviendra plus clair au fur et à mesure, je ne peux pas tout dire d'un coup! Faites comme la GM, prenez un peu de recul!**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! J'espère ne pas autant ramer pour le prochain chapitre pour vous le délivrer assez vite!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Me revoilà! Désolée pour ce très long délai! Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque mais j'ai dû réecrire ce chapitre une bonne dizaine de fois pour arriver au résultat que j'avais en tête! Et ce chapitre se fera en deux parties. Je voulais au moins posté quelque chose, ca fait au moins deux mois. Bref je stoppe là les excuses, on s'en fout!**

 **Je tiens toujours autant à vous remercier de lire et suivre cette fic avec intérêt. Et un special thanks à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews! Vos réactions me font vraiment rire, et surtout extrêmement plaisir à lire! Le dernier chapitre vous a laissé très perplexe et confus et vous êtes pas mal à avoir noté une certaine complicité entre Kuroko et Akashi à la fin du dernier chapitre, mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est de lire ce nouveau chapitre avec attention. Peut-être que vous obtiendrez les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez concernant ce mariage. Même si je pense que la plupart d'entre vous se doute déjà de ce qui se trame, héhé!**

 _ **Reviews corner:**_

 **Guest (S.) : Je pense que cette réplique de Kuroko en a surpris plus d'un comme j'ai pu le constater! Et oui, ça n'a rien d'un hasard, ni d'innocent d'ailleurs (Ahem, je crois je m'avance trop là) mais disons que ça rétrécit les possibilités que vous lecteurs avez pu imaginé avec votre imagination débordante! J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera des élèments de réponses car la gm n'aura pas encore cette chance! **

**mikawaii-chan : Je ne te ménage pas, on dirait! Tu m'as l'air encore plus confuse que dans le chapitre dernier! Mais oui tout est parti de Kuroko, et non d'Akashi. Et tu as raison de faire attention à ce que disent les membres de la gm dans les chapitres précédents, c'est un indice assez suffisant, non? Eh oui, j'ai toutes les réponses mais ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir tout vous déballer! Et il faut dire aussi qu'il m'est parfois difficile de me mettre à la place de la gm, qui comme vous, sont dans le flou total alors que j'ai toutes les explications en tête! Je pense que dans ce chapitre tu seras plus éclairée sur la situation! **

**Manami1012: Il est vrai qu'il y a une complicité entre Kuroko et Akashi mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ou de la simple amitié? Tu trouveras vite la réponse dans ce chapitre! **

**Chabra : Cela résume assez bien l'histoire!**

 **Disclaimer : cet incroyable manga qu'est Kuroko no basuke est l'oeuvre du génie de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à lui!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 (1ère partie):

 _I am always watching over you_

 _9 mai_

.

.

.

Enroulé dans sa couette, Kuroko avait dormi d'un sommeil léger et profita de ses derniers instants de paix totale avant d'affronter le monde réel. Ses yeux restèrent clos, il pouvait sentir sur son visage la caresse des rayons de soleil filtrés par les stores, le parfum de lavande de ses draps titiller ses narines, et entendre le chant des ois― Ah non, ça il l'imaginait, et c'était bien dommage. Sa chambre était insonorisée aux bruits extérieurs, et même si elle ne l'était pas, les gazouillis de petits oiseaux ne parviendraient jamais au dernier étage d'un immeuble d'une quarantaine d'étages. C'était le calme plat, comme si le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui. Mais il allait devoir se réveiller tôt ou tard pour aller au travail.

Kuroko ouvrit un oeil et vérifia l'heure sur le réveil digital posé sur la table de nuit. Quand d'un bond, il envoya valdinguer sa couette et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il avait oublié d'enclencher son réveil la veille, ce n'était plus le moment de dormir!

Ses pieds tambourinèrent le parquet. Il se pencha au-dessus du garde-corps en acier qui donnait sur le spacieux séjour avec vue imprenable sur la capitale. Personne en vue, mais des bruits de vaisselle et une odeur très légère de poisson grillé emmenèrent ses sens vers la cuisine. Il dévala les escaliers et vit Akashi en tablier cuisiner.

\- Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun! Je devais préparer le petit-déjeuner...

Le roux tourna la tête dans sa direction et le salua sans relever sa panne de réveil.

\- Va plutôt t'installer. J'ai presque terminé.

Kuroko s'éxécuta et fût accueilli par un bol de riz fumant et parfumé, un poisson grillé à la perfection, une salade de légumes coupés avec une précision digne d'un chef, des concombres marinés, et une soupe miso avec des cubes de tofu qui faisait saliver. Un seul mot pouvait décrire que qu'il avait sous les yeux : Perfection. Ce petit-déjeuner brillait littéralement.

Le bleuté en avait des étoiles dans les yeux, à en oublier toute culpabilité pour s'être réveillé en retard. Ca avait l'air divin. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son ami...Tout aussi divin.

D'un mouvement inconscient, il leva la tête, ayant Akashi pile au milieu de son champs de vision. Le jeune homme était en train de dénouer son tablier avant de le rejoindre. Rien de bien captivant...si Akashi ne dégageait pas autant de charme et de sensualité dans un tablier, et dans chacun de ses gestes. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait vêtu de cet habit, ô combien créateur de fantasmes, mais cette vision restait pour le moins peu banale. Et un régal pour les ye...Son estomac vide se mit tout à coup à gargouiller. Bruyamment.

Akashi, qui tirait sa chaise pour prendre place en face de lui, s'arrêta net en le regardant comme une bête curieuse. Embarrassé par ce cri de famine, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Mais ce qui fût vraiment gênant pour lui était de savoir pour _quoi_ son estomac avait grogné ainsi.

Heureusement, le roux se contenta d'un sourire moqueur, puis il l'invita à manger en réponse à son estomac vide. Kuroko prit ses baguettes dans une main, son bol de riz dans l'autre, et entama son petit-déjeuner. Une journée des plus paisibles qui commençait pour eux. Si paisible que Kuroko se demandait encore combien de temps ce semblant de paix durerait. Il ne disait pas cela par lassitude, ni par pessimisme d'ailleurs, mais se posait juste la question de temps à autre lorsqu'il observait Akashi ainsi : le visage calme et l'esprit serein. A le regarder, cette histoire de mariage ne semblait jamais s'être jamais passée.

Pourtant, voilà deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Kuroko avait emménagé chez lui afin de rendre le plus crédible possible leur fausse histoire d'amour et faciliter le déroulement de leur plan de mariage. Les évènements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient prétendu être un couple aux yeux de leurs familles, annoncé leurs fiançailles, mis tout en oeuvre pour convaincre leurs familles du bien-fondé de leur mariage -enfin plutôt celle d'Akashi car la famille de Kuroko avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie-, et après avoir obtenu leur approbation, ils avaient envoyé les faire-parts, annonçant officiellement leur mariage à tout leur entourage...Tout ça en l'espace de deux mois. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Kuroko avait encore à du mal à y croire.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lisait sur l'expression d'Akashi chaque jour. Malgré ces évènements, ces changements dans leur vie, Akashi gardait ce même flegme qui le caractérisait si particulièrement, et qui, il fallait le dire était assez réconfortant quand le monde autour de soi semblait tourner trop vite. Chaque matin, quand il le regardait, l'écoutait, lui parlait, ou tout simplement appréciait sa présence, il avait l'impression de vivre hors du temps, comme dans un instant stagnant...non plutôt flottant. Où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Où tout paraissait naturellement ordinaire comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble.

Et cette impression, lorsqu'elle se confrontait à la réalité de leur situation, menait parfois Kuroko à se demander jusqu'à quand ce _semblant_ paix durerait. Il était conscient que ce quotidien avec Akashi n'avait rien d'ordinaire à la base, et tout d'une illusion...A l'image de leur futur mariage.

Pas étonnant que leurs amis n'arrivaient pas à approuver leur futur union. Qu'y avait-il à accepter dans une illusion? En parlant d'eux, cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la réunion, et c'était silence radio de leur côté. Pas de messages, d'appels ou de visites impromptues. Au vu du choc de la nouvelle, Kuroko s'y était attendu et préférait leur laisser le temps s'en remettre...et de prendre des mesures, il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ses amis ne resteraient pas les bras croisées dans cette affaire de faux mariage.

Ses six prochains mois risquaient d'être très mouvementé.

A cette pensée, Kuroko eut un léger sourire qui fût vite interrompu par un grincement de chaise. Ayant terminé de déjeuner, Akashi s'était levé et commençait à empiler ses assiettes.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, Akashi-kun, fit Kuroko après avoir avalé en vitesse le reste de ses plats. Tu t'es donné la peine de préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que ton emploi du temps est plutôt chargé. En plus, tu dois bientôt partir travailler, non?

Kuroko se leva à son tour et était sur le point de rassembler ses plats et ceux d'Akashi ensemble, mais ce dernier le précéda en ignorant son inquiétude.

\- Je m'en occupe. Tu devrais aller te préparer, il n'y a pas que moi qui risque d'être en retard au travail à ce rythme. Surtout qu'il te faudra certainement du temps pour réussir à coiffer tes cheveux.

\- Mais..., protesta le bleuté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La remarque sur sa coupe du matin de super saiyan n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais amusa le rouquin.

\- Je partirai dès que j'aurais terminé, continua Akashi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y déposer la vaisselle dans l'évier. Mais si tu tiens à te racheter pour ce matin, je ne refuserai pas un _bon_ dîner ce soir.

Kuroko demeura perplexe par l'excentrique requête. Oui, excentrique. Il ne pesait pas ses mots car, par _bon_ dîner, Akashi attendait de lui qu'il lui prépare un dîner à la hauteur de ce petit-déjeuner. Ce qui, au vu de son médiocre niveau en cuisine, était tout bonnement impossible. Et l'ancien meneur de jeu ne l'ignorait pas.

\- Tu es sûr? Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le faire.

\- Deux plats dont j'ignorais le nom, deux oeufs durs, une feuille de laitue et un bloc de riz.

Exactement, pas un bol mais un bloc de riz. Il avait mal contrôlé la cuisson, et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait loupé ce jour-là. Sa maladresse à dompter le feu lui avait valu une surcuisson de la viande et des légumes, on aurait cru qu'il avait été cuisiné par les feux de l'Enfer tellement ils avaient perdu de leurs belles couleurs et de leurs formes. Bien entendu des plats pareils étaient forcément mauvais, et Kuroko n'avait pas été déçu de la réaction de son ami. Akashi avait eu du mal à reconnaître les plats au goût, et peut-être même visuellement. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait jamais reconnus. Donc, pour qu'ils aient au moins quelque chose de mangeable au dîner, Kuroko avait fait bouillir des oeufs durs -ça, il savait faire à la perfection- et avait coupé une feuille de laitue chacun en guise de salade.

Et ça, ce n'était qu'une tentative parmi tant d'autres. Etant donné qu'Akashi finissait son travail à des heures tardives, il s'occupait souvent voire pratiquement tous les soirs du dîner. Il essayait parfois de varier les plats mais seulement «parfois» car comme vous l'avez bien compris, c'était à chaque fois des échecs cuisants. Il valait mieux limiter les dégâts afin de ne pas détraquer l'estomac du roux. Il était encore dans la fleur de l'âge!

Mais bon, Kuroko n'était pas tellement complexé de ses médiocres talents culinaires...enfin peut-être un peu depuis qu'il vivait avec Akashi. Quand il voyait ce que son ami lui préparait certaines fois, il y avait vraiment un fossé. Bien plus grand et abyssal que celui en basket, et il doutait qu'il puisse arriver un jour à le combler avec des tours de passe passe comme au basket.

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Je ne fais que proposer, Kuroko. Libre à toi de cuisiner ce que tu veux. Cependant, je pense qu'un peu de défi ne peut pas te faire de mal.

\- Quoi...?, s'interrogea l'ex-passeur.

\- Tes techniques et connaissances culinaires sont encore très approximatives et il est clair que tu ne sais pas encore maîtriser le feu mais au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas trouver des légumes entiers jetés dans une casserole. Tu connais les bases de la cuisine, expliqua Akashi en restant concentré sur la vaisselle. Par contre, tu ne les exploites pas assez pour gagner en expérience et améliorer ta cuisine. Je ne dis pas qu'un jour tu deviendras un cordon bleu, néanmoins, avec de l'entrainement et beaucoup de temps, tu en viendras à _mieux_ cuisiner. Car tu es une personne qui apprend plus de ses erreurs que de ses réussites.

Lorsque cette dernière phrase traversa ses lèvres, une vague de souvenirs fit émerger un délicat sourire sur le visage du roux.

\- Et j'ose espérer ne pas manger que des pâtes simples, des oeufs, des nouilles instantanées ou autres plats du genre pour le restant de ma vie. Je te rappelle que nous allons nous marier, Kuroko. Même s'il n'en est rien entre nous, nous allons pourtant devoir rester ensemble.

Avec ceci, Akashi vint lui soutirer un petit rire. Kuroko ne s'obstina pas une seconde de plus et alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Mais avant, il s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers le roux.

Quand il s'agissait d'Akashi, tout n'était que défi pour l'ex-passeur. Leur rencontre-même avait commencé sur cette base-là. Ce fameux jour, Akashi lui avait tendu une corde pour rejoindre l'équipe de basket mais ne l'avait jamais aidé à la monter; c'était à lui seul de trouver la volonté et la force d'y parvenir. Ainsi, il avait pu joué dans une équipe de cinq prodiges; et ainsi il avait trouvé ses armes pour relever ce défi de tous les vaincre quand ceux-ci s'étaient voués à livrer bataille au lycée pour savoir qui des cinq était le plus fort. Ces deux évènements qui avaient chamboulé sa vie étaient partis de simple défi...

Et à présent, il y avait ce défi de taille. Le défi de sa vie qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux.

* * *

\- Un plat simple à réaliser et qui surprendrait ton mari? Hmm...

La question fût soulevée au milieu des rires et des cris des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour de recré. Kuroko était venu demander conseil auprès de sa collègue de travail, Yanase, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié dès son premier jour de travail à la maternelle des « _Trois nuages_ ». De quatre ans son aînée, la jeune femme était la première personne qui lui avait été présenté et l'avait aidé à prendre ses marques avec les lieux. Qu'il s'agisse de travail, des enfants ou de choses de la vie quotidienne, Yanase lui avait toujours été de bon conseil.

\- Je ne suis pas encore marié, Yanase-san.

Une de ses oreilles remua comme irritée après avoir entendu quelque chose de déplaisant. Puis d'un geste brusque, elle lui prit la main gauche et la leva presqu'à hauteur de leurs visages.

\- Kuroko-kun! Il t'a passé la bague au doigt! Alors fiancé ou marié, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche! Tu es quasiment marié!, s'emporta-t-elle.

Yanase pinça les lèvres en fixant d'un air envieux l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. Depuis le jour où toute la maternelle eût vent de ses fiançailles, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bigler dessus. Cette année, Yanase allait atteindre la barre fatidique des trentes ans et apparemment son célibat avait l'air de lui peser énormément. D'après une conversation lointaine autour d'un...de plusieurs verres, elle lui avait raconté être la dernière de toutes ses amies à ne pas être mariée. Ce qui expliquait sûrement cette fixation sur son anneau et le mariage.

\- Quasiment ne veut pas dire que tout est décidé.

Au moment où elle l'interrogea du regard, Kuroko en profita pour retirer sa main d'un geste rapide.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tout va bien dans notre couple.

\- J'aurais cru...Je pensais que c'était peut-être pour ça que tu me demandais conseil pour ton dîner..., dit Yanase avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, s'attendant à une histoire croustillante pleine de drame et de passion amoureuse déchirée.

Son excitation redescendu telle un soufflé raté, son ainée le dévisagea sans décéler grand chose sur son visage ordinairement impassible, mais son instinct féminin suffisait à lui-même pour soupçonner quelque chose.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt rare que tu viennes me consulter pour de la cuisine. Ce n'est pas trop ton truc, remarqua-t-elle curieusement en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Je ne m'y intéresse probablement pas beaucoup mais je cuisine quand même.

\- Un point pour toi!, rit Yanase. Puis elle reprit avec une légère touche de sérieux : Et donc? Qu'est-ce qui a été le déclic? Ton mari s'est plaint de ta cuisine?

\- En quelque sorte. Il m'a mis au test de préparer un bon dîner ce soir et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais cuisiner pour le surprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui prépares d'habitude?

\- Rien d'extraordinaire. Des spaghetti, des nouilles, des sandwiches simples, des _onigiri_ parfois si je réussis la cuisson du riz, et des oeufs, surtout les oeufs durs, que je cuisine souvent en accompagnement à défaut de n'avoir de décent à proposer.

Il vit la tête de sa collègue se décomposer de seconde en seconde à chaque plat énuméré. Elle avait jaugé son niveau de cuisine, qu'elle devait sans aucun doute estimer au ras des pâquerettes.

\- A-A défaut de n'avoir rien de décent à proposer?

\- Mon taux de réussite en cuisine n'est pas très élevé.

Yanase hésita à le demander mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

\- Et à combien tu l'estimes?

\- Entre 20 et 30%. Tout dépend de la difficulté de la recette.

Cette fois, son aînée s'abstint de demander à partir de quel plat il situait cette difficulté. Elle avait sa petite idée avec tout ce qui avait été dit. C'était désespérant!

\- Waah...Donc tu veux dire que tu ne lui as jamais cuisiné de bons repas comme ceux que ta mère te cuisinait dans ton enfance?

\- Pratiquement.

Yanase couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit cri.

\- Comment est-ce que ton architecte a pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant et attendre si longtemps pour se plaindre de ta cuisine!, s'indigna-t-elle. Ca fait quand même plus de deux ans que vous avez emménagé ensemble, si mes souvenirs sont bons!

Cette réponse, Kuroko la détenait, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la lui donnner. Comme leurs familles et le reste de leur entourage -à part la Génération Miracle, Kagami et Momoi-, Yanase n'était pas au courant de la supercherie derrière ce mariage et avait eu droit à la version dite officielle qu'Akashi et lui avaient inventé de toutes pièces pour se faire passer pour un couple amoureux sur le point de se marier. Dans cette version, ils racontaient être en couple depuis trois ans dont deux passés à vivre ensemble; alors que la réalité était tout autre, cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'il avait posé ses valises chez Akashi.

\- Ah, je sais, c'est la pression du mariage! Il a sûrement dû se rendre compte un jour en mangeant un de tes plats qu'il allait devoir subir ça le restant de sa vie...Pauvre ma— _futur_ mari. Pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours des doutes à partager sa vie avec toi, supposa-t-elle en faisait référence à ce que Kuroko lui avait déclaré précédemment, comme quoi ce mariage n'était pas encore signé d'avance. Ugh, c'est à se demander comment tu t'es fait passer la bague au doigt, Kuroko-kun...alors qu'un cordon bleu tel que moi n'arrive même pas à faire rester un homme à ses côtés. Ca devrait être l'inverse!

\- Ce n'est pas pour ma cuisine qu'il m'épouse, c'est une certitude, affirma le bleuté avec une conviction qui eût don d'exaspérer la jeune femme. Ou plutôt l'éternelle célibataire allant bientôt atteindre le cap des trentes ans cette année.

\- J'avais deviné par moi-même. La vie est si injuste des fois!, explosa Yanase de frustration. A tel point qu'elle commença un monologue sur sa lamentable vie à voir tous ses amis se marier les uns après les autres alors que sa vie sentimentale était aussi déserte que le Sahara.

 _La voilà repartie_ , pensa Kuroko en soupirant intérieurement. Heureusement, il s'y était fait après trois années à être son confident...bien qu'en fait il trouvait ça plutôt malheureux de s'y être autant habitué.

\- Yanase-san, l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots par son propre monologue. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'écouter pour la énième fois sa traversée désertique ponctuée de violentes tempêtes de sable faisant allusion à tous ses échecs amoureux.

\- Ah...désolée, Kuroko-kun. Petit moment d'égarement.

Après une profonde inspiration, elle reprit le fil de la conversation comme si de rien était.

\- Pour le conseil. J'ai un plat qui pourrait te convenir à quelques points près. Tout japonais qui se respecte en a déjà manger au moins une fois dans sa vie. Le seul bémol c'est que ça risque d'être un poil compliqué pour un novice de ta trempe.

\- Dis toujours, répondit Kuroko, piqué dans sa curiosité.

\- Du _nikujaga_. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais ça sera toujours plus surprenant que de se retrouver avec un bol de riz et des oeufs durs...

L''idée lui plut immédiatement, lui rappelant la cuisine de sa mère.

\- Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Et il n'y a pas meilleur choix si tu souhaites conquérir l'estomac d'un homme, si tu veux mon avis!, s'exclama Yanase en voyant ses yeux pétillés sur son visage si peu expressif. Cependant, comme je le disais, ça sera un poil compliqué pour toi, Kuroko-kun.

Sceptique, elle réévalua son niveau en cuisine d'un coup de scan visuel qui paraissait plus vain que révélateur.

\- La recette est assez facile...mais vu tes exploits en cuisine, je doute que tu fasses des merveilles à ta première tentative.

\- J'en doute aussi.

\- Tu pourrais au moins te défendre! N'accepte pas la chose aussi facilement!, répliqua Yanase entre exaspération et dépit. La minute suivante, il l'entendit murmurer «Pauvre futur mari» et soupirer.

\- Pourtant, mes chances de réussite ne sont pas aussi faibles que d'habitude. Je ne t'ai pas demandé conseil par hasard. Tu es la meilleure personne à laquelle je puisse m'adresser en matière de cuisine.

Kuroko ne disait pas ça pour la flatter, bien qu'elle le prit comme compliment. Il le pensait vraiment : Yanase était un véritbale chef, sa cuisine avait cette petite touche d'amour maternelle qui faisait toute la magie d'un plat. Et puis, il n'en connaissait pas des tonnes de bons cuisiniers parmi tous ses proches. Il y avait Kagami certes -combien de fois avait-il sauvé l'équipe de Seirin des plats empoisonnés de leur coach Riko Aida?- mais vu la situation actuelle, il préférait le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Quant à la Génération Miracle, mieux valait ne pas prononcer ce mot quasiment tabou qu'est «cuisine». Ses anciens co-équipiers avaient beau défié les lois physiques avec un ballon de basket, ils étaient tous des bras cassés avec une casserole ou une poêle entre les mains, à l'exception d'Akashi et étonnamment de Murasakibara.

\- Tu sais choisir tes alliés, Kuroko-kun!, dit Yanase, un large sourire révelant toutes ses dents, puis elle plaqua ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et déclara toute excitée : Avec mes conseils, il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses rater ton dîner ce soir! Je te noterai la recette de façon à ce que même un gamin de dix ans pourrait le faire les yeux ban...Euh, quand même pas! Mais tu m'as comprise! Ton mari n'en reviendra pas!

\- Merci Yanase-san.

\- Y a pas de quoi! Et puis..., Elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien avec un sourire espiègle et vint lui pincer une joue pour déformer cette expression de bonheur trop resplendissant pour les yeux d'une pauvre célibataire. Même si ça me frustre de savoir qu'un de mes amis se marie ENCORE avant moi, j'attends ton mariage avec impatience, Kuroko-kun! Mets toutes tes chances de ton côté pour faire de ce mariage, l'épisode le plus heureux et le plus long de ta vie!

 _L'épisode le plus heureux et le plus long de sa vie_...

Cela tenait plus du rêve que de la réalité, et pourtant Kuroko se permit d'y croire.

Les classes et les couloirs se firent silencieux, la journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Kuroko raccompagna le dernier parent à l'entrée de la maternelle en lui parlant des récents progrès de sa fille.

\- Bye bye, Kuroko-sensei!

\- A demain, Miwa-chan. Hayasaka-san.

La mère de la fillette lui rendit la politesse puis toutes deux marchèrent en direction du portail. Une fois dépassé, sa petite élève lui adressa un dernier signe de main avant que son attention soit subitement captivée par quelque chose près d'elle. Kuroko ne put voir ce que c'était à cause du muret mais cela semblait faire pétiller la fillette.

\- Ah, _omawari-san_! Bonjour!, entendit le jeune instituteur, et il n'eut pas besoin d'autre indice pour deviner l'identité de la personne. Ou du moins il pensait l'avoir deviné car quel fût son étonnement de voir Aomine. Le basané vêtu de son uniforme de fonction descendit de son vélo et salua la fillette et la mère.

\- Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu patrouiller dans le voisinage, Aomine-san. J'avais peur qu'on ne vous ait transféré à un autre endroit, et j'aurais trouvé cela bien dommage. Vous faîtes un si bon travail avec Terada-san.

\- Aa, j'ai été retenu par quelques affaires...administratives. J'ai dû laisser Terada-san se charger de la plupart de mes tours de patrouilles, expliqua Aomine en forçant le sourire.

\- Je vois, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, fit la mère en gloussant. Bien, Aomine-san, passez une bonne fin de journée.

\- Bye bye!

Une fois seul, Aomine resta planté un moment devant le maternelle à balayer la cour des yeux depuis le portail à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Si tu me cherches, je suis là, Aomine-kun.

\- Put—Purée, Tetsu! N'apparais pas comme ça! D'où est-ce que tu sors!

\- J'étais à l'entrée et je t'ai vu.

Même après tant d'années, Kuroko s'étonnait encore de faire autant d'effet auprès des ses amis. A croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

\- Comment vas-tu? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu passé ici.

Aomine avait été affecté dans un petit poste de police situé dans le même quartier que la maternelle. Comme Kuroko travaillait dans le même voisinage, il faisait toujours en sorte que son itinéraire de patrouille passe par la maternelle pour venir le voir et se la couler douce pendant ses heures de travail.

Mais depuis la réunion, seul Terada, son co-équipier de sept ans son aîné, venait patrouiller dans le coin. D'ailleurs, c'était lui que Kuroko s'attendait à voir quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille après avoir appris ton faux mariage avec Akashi?

\- Mieux que ce que Terada-san m'a raconté. Tu ne lui as pas mené la vie facile ces cinq derniers jours.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel, connaissant déjà la suite.

\- Il m'a dit que personne n'osait t'approcher à cause de ton humeur massacrante, et les ménagères du quartier commençaient à se faire du souci pour toi. Alors par précaution, il t'a interdit de patrouiller avec tes mauvaises ondes et t'a forcé à s'occuper de la permanence du poste.

\- Il parle trop, rétorqua son ami en claquant la langue.

Après cela, la conversation stagna des minutes entières avant que Kuroko ne se décide à briser la glace, se doutant qu'Aomine était venu ici dans un but précis, et non pour papoter du beau temps et de la pluie.

\- Tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas, Aomine-kun? Sinon tu serais déjà parti.

Le visage du bleu, déjà bien accentué par sa mauvaise humeur, se renfrogna davantage à tant de transparence dans ses actions. Kuroko n'était pas son ancienne ombre et meilleur ami pour rien. Aomine capitula en poussant un profond soupir et vint demander :

\- Tetsu, t'as quelque chose de prévu après?

\- Rien de spécial. A part préparer le dîner.

\- Alors on se retrouve au Maji Burger dans une heure. On a des choses à se dire tous les deux, dit-il sur un ton grave en même temps qu'il réajustait sa casquette d'un geste nerveux, cachant ainsi une partie de son visage.

\- Je pense aussi.

Sa réponse détendit le jeune policier qui le fixa intensément avant de remonter sur son vélo. Les pieds sur les pédales, Aomine était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il les reposa aussitôt à terre quand il entendit :

\- Sans Akashi-kun dans les parages, il me sera plus facile de tout t'expliquer.

Aomine fût intrigué, et quelque peu pris de court.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire?

Le bruit lointain d'une porte attira l'attention de Kuroko derrière lui.

\- C'est assez délicat. Il vaut mieux attendre d'être au Maji Burger pour en parler.

Laissant ainsi le suspens jouer avec les nerfs du bleu. Mais Aomine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et voulut en entendre plus quand il fut coupé par une voix féminine au loin.

\- Kuroko-kun! Tu as un instant? J'ai besoin de toi pour...Hey! Aomine-saaan! Tu nous as manqué ces cinq derniers jours! Où est-ce que tu étais passé?

Une vilaine grimace pouvant être traduit par un "Pas elle!", s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Aomine au moment où il distingua la collègue du bleuté s'empresser de les rejoindre d'un air niais.

\- Des vacances? Tu m'as l'air plus bronzé que d'habitude!, dit-elle en continuant de s'approcher.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus sa voix sur-enjouée hérissait les poils du jeune policier. Aomine n'avait jamais eu une grande patience avec des personnes survoltées comme Yanase ou Kise, alors avant que celle-ci ne soit mise à rude épreuve, il remit les pieds sur les pédales de son vélo. Cette fois, prêt à quitter les lieux pour de bon.

\- J'y vais. On se voit tout à l'heure, Tetsu. T'as intérêt à tout me dire.

Aomine partit assitôt sur son vélo en évitant de peu la collision avec la comète Yanase. Mais derrière son dos, il entendit crier :

\- Reviens-nous voir quand tu veux, Aomine-san!

Yanase arrêta d'agiter sa main dès que la silhouette du basané sortit de son champs de vision, et se tourna vers le bleuté.

\- Il n'y en a vraiment que pour toi, Kuroko-kun, dit-elle d'un air faussement boudeur.

En compagnie de Yanase, il retourna à l'intérieur de la maternelle pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Et l'heure suivante, il était parti pour le Maji Burger.

* * *

 **Aomine prend les devants! A moins que ce ne soit Kuroko? Je vous laisse trancher jusqu'à la prochaine update!**

 **Dans le prochain épisode : Révélations au Maji Burger! (Ca, c'est du titre qui en jette!) Là, vous aurez CLAIREMENT les intentions de Kuroko.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


End file.
